


Little Sekiryuutei

by MordeTheCat



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Crossdressing, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordeTheCat/pseuds/MordeTheCat
Summary: El universo se reiniciado miles de millones de veces siempre con el mismo resultado, ahora el universo esta al borde del colapso pero gracias a una chica el universo tiene una ultima oportunidad para salvarse.Ahora si tan solo Issei no fuera tan inocente y denso.El pequeño Nekomata pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo jugando con sus amigos.Aunque por lo menos el universo parece esa bien, no hay nada raro... Sip todo esta bien.
Relationships: Asia Argento/Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Issei/Chara Dremurr, Hyoudou Issei/Crona Gorgon, Hyoudou Issei/Frisk Dremurr, Hyoudou Issei/Gasper Vladi, Hyoudou Issei/Lucoa, Hyoudou Issei/Ophis, Hyoudou Issei/Red, Hyoudou Issei/Toujou Koneko, OC/OC, Rias Gremory/Hyoudou Issei, Serafall Leviathan/Gabriel (Highschool DXD), W. D. Gaster/Blair, Yasaka (Highschool DXD)/Amaterasu
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Prologo de la ultima versión de esta historia, ya tenia planeado publicarlo aquí pero los constantes fallos de Fanfiction me hicieron hacerlo mas rápido.  
> Espero que le den una oportunidad y se diviertan un poco con esta historia.

**Little Sekiryuutei.**

**Prologo.**

¿Qué acaso no lo comprendes?

No importa cuántas veces lo intentes, cuantas veces pelees o cuanto intentes cambiar. 

Tu mente esta fracturada, tu Determinación agotada. 

Da igual lo que hagas… 

Tu destino es perder, acéptalo y quédate en el suelo.

~?

Lugar… Desconocido…

Tiempo… XXXX

El mundo a su alrededor estaba desapareciendo, el suelo, el cielo todo se estaba derrumbando a velocidades alarmantes, no importaba lo que hicieran simplemente no parecía que hubiera manera de ganar.

Un par de ojos color miel se abrieron de golpe, la joven figura respiraba pesadamente con sus ojos yendo de un lado a otro de manera errática, levantándose lentamente vio con temor su alrededor, el cielo había pasado de ser azul a un perturbador color verde botella con líneas rojas, incluso parecía haber números apareciendo y desapareciendo constantemente, el suelo ahora de un color ceniza sin rastros de nada vivo.

El joven empezó a caminar lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía como todo su serse esforzaba por mantenerse en una pieza, cada paso era una enorme tortura y a pesar de eso.

Por alguna razón…

Había otras cosas en su mente, sentía que había olvidado algo muy importante.

*Tud*

Dirigiendo su mirada al suelo sus ojos se toparon con un cube de metal negro, agachándose lo tomo con sus manos y sin saber por qué lo acarició con cariño haciendo que una leve luz roja se hiciera presente.

\- Así que seguías con vida – dijo una voz.

Levantado la mirada se encontró con una figura oscura la cual lo miraba fijamente, a pesar de ser incapaz de ver su rostro podía sentir que lo veía con burla, como si solo fuera una cucaracha delante de un titán.

\- Esta vez no hay nadie que te salve @”#$%, esta vez morirás – dijo la figura oscura liberando una enorme cantidad de energía oscura haciendo que todo a su alrededor temblara.

Antes de que siquiera procesara lo que estaba pasando la figura oscura ya estaba delante de él, por instinto salto hacia atrás creando un espacio entre ambos y con un chasquido apareció una cabeza de dragón hecha de huesos a su lado.

*Fuish*

De la cabeza salió un enorme laser blanco el cual fue a gran velocidad contra la figura oscura la cual se dispersó antes de que fuera impactado, mirando a su alrededor buscando cuando por instinto salto lanzando una patada detrás de él logrando golpear a la figura oscura la cual parecía que había girado el rostro por el impacto.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra acción la figura lo tomo por el cuello empezando a estrangularlo, desesperado empezó a patalear y golpear con su mano libre sin resultado alguno, con la poca energía restante hizo aparecer nuevamente una cabeza de dragón la cual ataco a quemarropa, a pesar de eso había sido inútil, el agarre solamente se había hecho más fuerte.

-“No quiero esto”- pensó con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos – “Rias… Asia… Kiba… Xenovia… Gasper… Rossie… Akeno… Koneko…” – Todos los nombres en su cabeza, por alguna razón los conocía, no a todos, pero los conocía – “Tou-san… Pappy… Sans… Frisk… Chara… Red… Asriel… Crona… Fia… Miklos… Draig… Tet… No quiero morir…” – pensó desesperado deseando que alguien lo salvara.

*Crack*

La figura soltó el cuello dejando caer el cuerpo inerte para luego desaparecer.

Ahogado.

Quemado.

Cortado.

Aplastado.

Su corazón en el suelo.

Sus piernas al lado de su cabeza.

Sus órganos fuera.

Derretido.

Devorado.

Desintegrado.

Cientos de miles de millones de veces, siempre el mismo resultado, siempre el mismo dolor.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Lugar… Desconocido…

Tiempo… XXXX

Donde estaba ahora un extraño lugar todo blanco con una enorme estructura en el centro con cientos de cables y pantallas, todas parecían estar glitcheadas, la misma figura oscura estaba delante de él, pero esta vez había algo diferente.

\- No podemos ganar – una voz femenina a su lado – Pero tengo un plan, ¿Puedes distraerlo? – No sabía porque, pero asintió no podía ver a su acompañante, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa triste y a la vez llena de esperanza.

\- ¿Qué tan idiotas son para hablar delante de su enemigo? – pregunto la figura oscura yendo a gran velocidad contra la chica cuando una figura envuelta en una nube azul oscura apareció deteniendo el avance del enemigo.

Sintió un poco de dolor cuando ambos impactaron, mirando levemente vio cómo su acompañante corría a gran velocidad hacia la estructura central, sin dudarlo su cuerpo se preparó e instintivamente mando una orden a la figura que había aparecido para que atacara.

La figura parecía atacar a la sombra con algún tipo de arma logrando hacer retroceder un poco al enemigo, pero él no se quedaba atrás corriendo a gran velocidad lanzaba disparos de energía verde los cuales parecían herir un poco a su enemigo, saltando se apoyó con su aliado dando un gran salto.

Repentinamente sintió su cuerpo más poderoso a la vez que un brillo se hacía presente levemente en su cuerpo - ¡Disparo Dragón! – exclamo lanzando un enorme rayo de energía verde hacia la sombra la cual miro el ataque.

Una enorme luz verde ilumino el lugar a la vez que todo temblaba la chica se detuvo un momento para ver la explosión, pero rápidamente siguió con su cometido.

El cayó al suelo con la figura deteniendo su caída y dejándolo suavemente en el suelo, ambos con la guardia alta miraba esperando a su enemigo bien sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente para acabar con él.

\- Ya veo… - el humo empezó a disiparse dejando ver a la figura oscura sin un brazo, aunque lentamente partículas oscuras parecían unirse creando otro brazo – Me pregunto si el hecho de que estés en este lugar hace que tu poder aumente, o tal vez alguien te está ayudando… - dijo de manera pensativa.

Estaba por atacar nuevamente no podía detenerse cuando la sombra levanto una mano.

\- Suficiente el tiempo se acabó – apenas dijo esas palabras todo a su alrededor empezó a temblar con un enorme reloj apareciendo en el aire yendo en dirección contraria – Esta vez se podría decir que empatamos… o puede tomarlo como una victoria, una victoria pírrica, no tiene importancia para mí, nos volveremos a ver y volveré a ganar – dijo antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Estaba confundido que quería decir con eso, ¿Qué volver a ganar?

¿Por qué nada tenía sentido?

Aun confundido sintió un peso en su espalda, girándose se encontró con la chica la cual estaba abrazándolo con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

\- Nos di otra oportunidad – dijo suavemente – No más bien les di otra oportunidad a los siguientes… a pesar de eso quiero que sepas que siempre te amare, así que esta vez trata de darte cuenta – dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazarme mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer.

Por alguna razón sus palabras me calaron, podía sentir lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no podía hablar y en un flash todo acabo.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Uno.

Dos.

Mi familia, mi Tou-chan, mi Nee-chan, Oji-chan, hay muchas niñas solo yo y mis primos somos niños, ellas quieren ser nuestros amigos, pero Akane Nee-chan no parece agradarle mucho.

Akane me puso un vestido bastante lindo, Tou-chan se quedó congelado mientras Oji-chan empezó a reír con fuerza, mirando a mi lado pude ver a nee-chan con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Hoy aprendí algo genial, mi Oji-chan en el pasado fue un General de algo, ¡Eso quiere decir que es muy fuerte! Prometió que me enseñaría cuando creciera, aunque parecía que Onee-chan no estaba muy alegre por esto.

Algo malo paso, o eso creo escuche a los adultos hablar parecía serio, pero no entendí muy bien, parecía que querían que nos fuéramos, ¡Pero no quiero me gusta aquí!

Alguien malo nos ataca, Oji-chan y Tou-chan están peleando con ellos, no entiendo Onee-chan está llorando al igual que la hermana de Tou-chan Blair.

No estamos en Tokio, deberíamos estar ahí, pero en vez de eso despertamos en un lugar extraño donde un divertido dinosaurio amarillo nos recibió, según Blair algo salió mal, ¡Pero seguro que tou-chan vendrá por nosotros!, aunque cuando dije esto Nee-chan me grito, nunca me había gritado y no pude evitar llorar, rápidamente Nee-chan empezó a consolarme.

Paso el tiempo conocí a nuevos amigos, ahora tengo dos Onii-chans, Blair es como mi Kaa-chan, aunque parece que a Akane no le agrada mucho.

Algo malo llego, no sé qué significa exactamente pero mi amiga dijo que es nuestro deber detenerlo, pero por alguna razón siento que conozco a esta persona.

Diez.

Treinta.

Ochenta.

Quinientos.

Mil.

Diez mil.

Por alguna razón he tenido este horrible sueño continuamente, aunque la última vez fue diferente, aunque no recuerdo exactamente porque, se lo dije a tou-san, pero inmediatamente me sonrió y me llevo por un helado, no comprendo porque, pero eso me hace feliz.

Salimos había pasado mucho desde que había visto el sol, se siente muy bien en mi piel, el sonido de los pájaros y la brisa que mueve mi cabello, ojalá pudiera concentrarme y disfrutar esto, mis amigas están jaloneándome por alguna razón mientras mi amigo me mira de forma rara.

Despierta.

Nos vino a buscar una linda mujer, tiene varias alas blancas brillantes, es una mujer amable, ¡Me acaricio la cabeza!

Despierta.

Vi otra vez a mi familia están bien, aunque uno de mis primos ahora tiene colmillos y sus ojos son rojos.

Despierta.

Conocí a una agradable chica, su nombre es

¡DESPIERTA! 

De repente abrí mis ojos.


	2. Capítulo 1: El lindo Nekomata; Issei.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer capitulo Nya~

**Capítulo 1:**

**El lindo Nekomata; Issei.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad Kouh de Japón parte del territorio Shinto, los pájaros cantaban las flores brotaban y la gente se preparaba para iniciar un nuevo día.

En una gran casa de tres pisos color café es donde empieza nuestra historia, en una habitación grande con varios muebles siendo los más llamativos un estante repleto de peluches de distintos tipos con otro estante lleno de figuras de acción, entre ambos se encontraba una gran televisión con varias consolas a su alrededor. También había un escritorio negro con algunos libres y útiles escolares, un gran closet y obviamente una gran cama con una cobija con un dibujo de una cabeza de gato.

Al lado de la cama se encontraba una gran cama para perro con un enorme canino durmiendo, todo era tranquilo hasta que un rayo de sol entro por la ventana golpeando directamente el rostro del canino el cual arrugo su rostro.

El canino abrió sus ojos dejando ver dos grandes orbes rojas, poniéndose de pie se sacudió quitándose su cobija de encima dejando ver su pelaje negro con puntas rojas, después de sacudirse se estiro y se paró de manera correcta mostrando una altura de un metro y medio de altura.

Bostezando el canino camino hasta la cama y puso una pata sobre el bulto que había en ella.

\- Issei despierta – dijo con voz femenina haciendo que el nombrado se quejara debajo de las cobijas – Despierta – repitió sacudiendo con más fuerza consiguiendo el mismo resultado – Vamos se va a hacer tarde despierta – esta vez consiguió un gemido femenino proveniente de la misma cama, rodando los ojos puso ambas patas sobre el bulto – Despierta – dijo con más fuerza.

\- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo una voz suave fácilmente confundida con la de una niña.

Bajándose de la cama le dio espacio para que Issei se levantara, saliendo de las cobijas dejando ver un cabello largo color castaño rojizo el cual llegaba hasta su espalda alta con un par de orejas de gato en su cabeza, quitándose la cobija y estirando los brazos dejo ver que estaba usando un vestido para dormir de color blanco con una cola saliendo por debajo del vestido, aun con los ojos cerrados Issei se giró para caer rendido en la cama nuevamente.

Rodando los ojos la canina tomo a Issei por el cuello de su ropa y empezó a llevarlo en dirección al baño, al llegar se las arregló para quitarle el vestido dejándolo en solo unos pequeños boxers blancos para luego proceder a meterlo en la regadera y dejarlo recargado contra la pared mientras seguía roncando.

\- Issei, es mejor que despiertes ahora – dijo mirando al Nekomata el cual solo soltó un lindo ronquido haciendo que la canina rodara nuevamente los ojos.

Suspirando la canina se las arregló para abrir la regadera, tomarla con su hocico y rociar a Issei teniendo inmediatamente el resultado esperado.

Issei abrió sus ojos dejando ver un par de orbes dorados con entorno rosado.

\- ¡¿Nya?! – exclamo Issei al sentir el agua fría tocar su cuerpo - ¡Heles! – grito desesperado tratando de cubrirse del agua helada.

Unos segundos después Issei se había desecho de su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo mientras usaba la regadera.

\- Eso no fue lindo Heles – reprocho Issei con las mejillas infladas mientras se limpiaba.

\- Es tu culpa por no haberte despertado – contesto una ahora mojada Heles – Si te hubieras despertado no tendría que haber hecho eso – dijo mirando fijamente a Issei asegurándose que no se quedara dormido nuevamente.

\- ¡Pudiste haber sido mas amablemente! – exclamo Issei poniéndose de pie con su intimidad siendo solo cubierta por la espuma del jabón haciendo que Heles lo mirara fijamente.

Issei a pesar de ser un niño tenía un cuerpo peque y delgado, su pecho era un poco más grande dándole la apariencia de una niña de pecho pequeño, su cintura es un poco pequeña y sus caderas un poco más grandes haciendo que la gente lo confunda constantemente con su rostro no ayudando al tener facciones suaves con grandes ojos, una nariz pequeña y con un pequeño colmillo sobresaliendo de su boca.

Incluso Heles después de varios años a veces dudaba de que Issei fuera un niño si no fuera por lo que le colgaba entre las piernas y ciertamente que acostumbrara a usar ropa de niña no ayudaba mucho.

Mientras Heles miraba a Issei este había procedido a meterse en la bañera un momento soltando un suspiro llamando la atención de Heles.

\- Solo un momento Issei, no olvides que tienes que ir a la escuela – recordó acercándose a la bañera hasta quedar cara a cara con Issei.

\- Nya… Lo sé, lo sé – dijo con un suspiro.

Heles solo sonrió y le lamio la nariz a Issei haciendo que este sonriera, unos minutos después ambos salieron del baño e Issei toco la pared haciendo que un ventilador apareciera en el techo y empezara a expulsar aire caliente secando a ambos en un segundo, cuando este se detuvo el cabello de ambos se esponjo con el de Issei regresando a la normalidad segundos después, Issei procedió a ponerse una toalla la cual cubría desde su pecho hasta sus rodillas y salió del baño en dirección a su cuarto.

Por el camino se encontraron con un chico alto de piel pálida, cabello blanco y ojos naranjas. Su rostro era un poco cuadrado, pero con un aura infantil, el chico se encontraba usando un pijama de dos piezas color naranja con un sombrero para dormir.

\- Buenos días huesitos – saludo con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que Issei sonriera también.

Agarrando bien su toalla Issei dio un pequeño brinquito levantando una de sus piernas hacia atrás y levantando su brazo libre.

\- ¡Buenos días Pappy! – saludo chocando los cinco con su hermano mayor haciendo que este soltara una risa.

Llegando a su habitación Issei dejo caer la toalla quedándose nuevamente desnudo mientras Heles procedía a tratar de acomodar su pelaje, el Nekomata se acercó a su closet abriendo un cajón encontrando con ropa interior femenina y masculina, mirándola fijamente y después de unos segundo Issei decidió tomar unos boxers similares a los que había usado antes, aunque estos de un color rojo los cuales procedió a ponerse.

Después de eso se acercó a la pared al lado del closet encontrándose con uniforme masculino y otro femenino, mirándose al espejo con ambos uniformes al final Issei decidió usar el uniforme masculino el cual consistía de una camisa de vestir blanca de botones con un chaleco negro encima, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos cafés.

Después de vestirse Issei arreglo su cabello en una pequeña trenza la cual pasaba por delante de su hombro y se miró al espejo con una sonrisa mientras brillitos se hacían presentes a su alrededor, aunque entrecerró sus ojos cuando miro su cabeza la cual ahora no tenía las orejas de gato, llevando su mano a ella tomo un cabello y lo estiro hacia arriba haciendo que se quede como si fuera una antena.

Inflando su pecho con sus manos en su cintura Issei procedió a tomar sus cosas y salir de su habitación con Heles detrás de él, caminando por los pasillos y las escaleras Issei llego al primer piso para encontrarse en la sala donde había otro televisor en una esquina con dos sillones negros largos y dos sillones negros individuales.

En uno de ellos se encontraba otro chico de cabello blanco unos centímetros más alto que Issei usando una playera blanca, shorts negros y calcetas blancas, al igual que Papyrus tenia piel pálida y cabello blanco con la única diferencia de que sus ojos eran de un color azul.

\- ¡Buenos días Sansy! – saludo Issei con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Sans lo mirada.

\- Hola huesitos, hoy estas brillante – dijo con una sonrisa perezosa haciendo que Issei inflara el pecho.

\- ¿Verdad? – pregunto el Nekomata.

\- ¡Ah! Buenos días Ise-kun – dijo una voz femenina en la habitación de al lado.

Al entrar Issei se encontró con una chica más alta que el de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes brillantes la cual se encontraba usando el uniforme femenino de la academia con un delantal rosa encima.

\- ¡Asia-chan hola! – saludo Issei con una sonrisa haciendo que la rubia sonriera.

Mientras en la mesa se encontraba sentada una hermosa joven de diecinueve años de cuerpo voluptuoso, hermoso cabello castaño rojizo acomodado en dos coletas las cuales llegaba hasta sus rodillas y terminaba en espiral, grandes ojos rosas con entorno dorado con una pequeña nariz, se encontraba usando unos pantalones de mezclilla con una playera de manga larga color negro, esta era Akane la hermana mayor biológica de Issei.

\- Buenos días Issei-chan – saludo Akane con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Onee-chan – saludo Issei.

\- Hmm parecen estar animados el día de hoy – dijo la voz de una mujer adulta en la puerta.

Girándose Issei se encontró con una atractiva mujer adulta de cuerpo voluptuoso de grandes ojos dorados y cabello largo violeta con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, la mujer se encontraba usando un pijama sexy violeta transparente dejando ver sus pezones con una tanga cubriendo su intimidad, ella es Blair la tía de Issei y Akane.

Acercándose Blair beso la frente de Issei, Akane y Asia con esta última sonrojada, no importaba cuanto pasara no se acostumbraba a la poca vergüenza que Blair tenia.

Detrás de ella entro un hombre un poco más bajo que Papyrus de cabello blanco con heterocrómia teniendo un ojo de color azul como Sans y otro Naranja como Papyrus, tenía dos cicatrices saliendo de sus ojos, una hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo, con un rostro de barbilla en punta. Se encontraba usando un suéter gris con unos pantalones de vestir negro y zapatos del mismo color, este hombre es Wing Ding Gaster o solo Gaster para amigos o familia.

\- Kaachan Touchan – saludo Issei con una sonrisa dándole un abrazo a ambos el cual regresaron ambos adultos.

Gaster paso por detrás de Akane y le acaricio la cabeza despeinándola un poco haciendo que la oji rosa tratara de espantarlo con su mano, el hombre llego hasta la cafetera donde ya un café lo estaba esperando.

\- Gracias Asia-chan – agradeció Gaster tomando de su café y disfrutando el cálido liquido bajar por su garganta.

\- ¡SANS! ¡Hasta que hora piensas estar acostado huesos flojos! – se escuchó la voz de Papyrus venir de la sala.

Este era el inicio de un día común en el hogar de esta familia.

Mientras que ellos desayunaban en otra casa cerca de la de la familia Gaster se encontraba otro hogar.

Este era un poco más humilde de dos pisos y pintada de un suave color crema con varias flores afuera, dentro del hogar en el comedor se encontraba una mujer de apariencia y aura amable, tenía cabello blanco lacio el cual le llegaba hasta su cintura y grades ojos violetas, se encontraba usando un humilde vestido purpura con un delantal blanco, esta era Toriel, la reina de los monstruos.

Aunque solo era reina en nombre ya que cuando los monstruos se unieron a los Yokais dejaron atrás esas posiciones.

La mujer se movía por la cocina poniendo platos de comida en la mesa mientras tarareaba una relajante melodía, sonriendo al ver que todo estaba listo hablo.

\- El desayuno está listo~ - dijo con voz alegre.

Dándose la vuelta Toriel tomo un pequeño frasco mientras se escuchaban pasos rápidos bajar por las escaleras, las primeras en entrar por la puerta fueron dos niñas de quince años ambas usando el uniforme femenino de la academia Kouh el cual consistía en una camisa de vestir de botones con un corsé negro, un moño negro, una pequeña capa negra en sus hombros y una falda violeta con detalles en blanco con zapatos cafés.

Estas eran las gemelas Chara y Frisk.

Chara tenía el cabello castaño brillante corto el cual apenas le llegaba a la mitad del cuello con un broche de cuchillo en su cabello con algunos mechones cubriendo su frente, sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante, debajo de su falda llevaba unos shorts negros y usaba calcetas negras cortas.

Por otra parte, Frisk tenía el cabello castaño oscuro acomodado en una cola de caballo baja dejando su frente limpia, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero estos eran de color amarillo brillante, a diferencia de Chara ella se encontraba usando medias negras las cuales cubrían por completo sus piernas.

Ambas eran las gemelas hijas adoptivas de Toriel y su esposo Asgore.

Detrás de ellas apareció un chico de cabello blanco bien peinado y ojos cafés, el chico se encontraba usando una camisa de botones blanca de manga corta con un chaleco azul encima y pantalones de vestir negros, este es Asriel Dremurr el antiguo príncipe de los monstruos.

Finalmente, el último en entrar fue un hombre alto de cuerpo cuadrado, cualquiera que lo viera desde atrás tendría dudas si siquiera acercarse, pero al ver su rostro se darían cuenta de lo equivocados es estaban, a pesar de su tamaño masivo tenía un rostro amable con su cabello rubio corto, grandes ojos cafés y una amable sonrisa, se encontraba usando una camisa de botones rosa con estampado de flores con un pantalón de mezclilla, este era Asgore Dremurr.

Y en sus brazos llevaba a una pequeña niña de no más de tres años, la niña tenía grandes ojos violetas y cabello rubio acomodado en dos colitas, la pequeña se encontraba usando un lindo vestido mientras miraba a su alrededor con una mirada llena de inocencia, esta era la hija menor de Asgore y Toriel, Shamie Dremurr.

Asgore se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entrego a Shamie la cual empezó a reír alegremente, girándose se encontró con sus dos hijas mayores comiendo a gran velocidad.

\- Vamos, vamos no coman así, disfruten de su desayuno que no va a ir a ninguna parte – dijo de manera apacible sentándose y empezando a comer su desayuno.

Tragando con un poco de dificultad Chara soltó un suspiro y miro a Asgore – No podemos perder el tiempo, no podemos dejar que Asia se adelante – explico recibiendo una mirada confusa de su padre.

Notando la expresión Frisk hablo – No creo que lo comprendas papá, estoy segura que mamá no entiende – dijo mirando a Toriel la cual había empezado a alimentar a Shamie.

\- Hmm no sabría decirte cariño – dijo Toriel – Después de todo fue tu padre el que me acortejo por años – explico con una sonrisa haciendo que Asgore sonriera.

\- No creo que haya problema, después de todo no creo que Issei entienda algo acerca del romance – dijo Asriel recibiendo un hot-cake en el rostro en respuesta.

Apenas terminaron Chara y Frisk se levantaron de sus asientos, dejaron sus platos en el lavadero, abrazaron a sus padres, besaron las mejillas de Shamie y le dieron cada una un zape a Asriel el cual solo rio.

\- ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – dijeron a la vez saliendo de la casa.

\- Hm, hm, hm, amor joven – dijo Toriel soltando una risita.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

La Academia Kouh, antiguamente una institución exclusiva para señoritas, característica que fue cambiada a inicios de año dejando que varones puedan aplicar a la academia, pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo difícil entrar teniendo en cuenta que los estándares de la academia.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de alumnos humanos la academia es administrada por los monstruos de Kouh, esto debido que Yasaka la líder de los Yokai les dio la ciudad como territorio, a pesar de eso había algunos Yokai en la ciudad para ayudar a los monstruos con las tareas administrativas.

Ahora mismo sonaba la campana de la mitad de la hornada señalando el inicio del descanso.

En el aula 1-C los alumnos se levantaban de sus escritorios y salían del salón hablando entre ellos, en la segunda fila con su cabeza pegada al pupitre se encontraba Issei con vapor saliendo de su cabeza.

Issei no era la persona más lista, estuvo estudiando durante meses para poder aprobar el examen de admisión con la ayuda de Gaster y a pesar de eso aun batallaba con algunos temas escolares siendo esa la razón de su estado actual.

\- Odio la escuela… - dijo en voz baja.

Mientras Issei esperaba a que su cerebro se enfriara hablando en la parte trasera del salón se encontraba Chara, Frisk y una tercera chica.

Esta tenia cabello gris lacio y corto acomodado como si tuviera orejas de gatos con un broche negro de gato sonriente, grandes ojos dorados con nariz y boca pequeños, un cuerpo similar al de Asia con un poco más de pecho, esta es Koneko Toujo una amiga de Issei y las gemelas además de ser una Nekomata y demonio rencarnada.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas Koneko? – pregunto Chara evitando que la chica albina avanzara.

Koneko bajo la mirada para ver a los ojos rojos de Chara – A invitar a Issei a comer conmigo – contesto simplemente intentando avanzar nuevamente cuando sintió como la agarraban de la cintura.

Girando la cabeza se encontró con Frisk la cual intentaba detenerla – No eso no, ya perdimos nuestro tiempo en la mañana cuando Asia no dejo que nos esperara, ¡Así que es nuestro turno! – dijo la determinada chica.

Koneko solo la miro un segundo para empezar a caminar lentamente arrastrando a ambas chicas, la tranquila chica tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver como las gemelas luchaban una batalla imposible.

Las tres estaba tan distraídas que no notaron como otra persona entraba al salón.

Una persona de estatura similar a Issei un poco más alto, tiene cabello rubio pálido acomodado en un corte bob con varios flecos cubriendo su frente, sus ojos son de un color rosa oscuro fácilmente confundidos con magenta con grandes pestañas resaltándolos.

Este es Gasper otro amigo de Issei y popular en la academia por usar el uniforme femenino a pesar de ser un chico, así es esta lindura es en realidad un chico al igual que Issei y los demás varones de su clase podían afirmarlo después de espiarlo cuando se cambiaba de ropa.

Además de ser un Dhampir y demonio rencarnado al igual que Koneko.

\- Ise-kun – llamo Gasper sonriendo al ver a Issei y acercándose a su escritorio.

Al oír la voz Issei levanto la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos del rubio.

Sonriendo Issei se sentó bien en su silla – Gya-kun – saludo Issei alegremente.

\- ¿Quieres comer conmigo? – pregunto Gasper con una sonrisa tímida mostrando su bentö al Nekomata.

\- ¡Hm! – asintió con una sonrisa tomando su comida y levantándose.

Tomando la mano del chico rubio Issei empezó a caminar jalándolo un poco mientras Gasper se sonrojo y sonreía alegremente pero antes de salir del salón miro a las tres chicas y les saco la lengua.

Frisk, Chara y Koneko se quedaron congeladas mirando la puerta con una mirada perdida sin notar como otra chica de lentes y cabello desordenado las miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ambos chicos caminaban aun agarrados de la mano mientras los demás estudiantes cuchicheaban al verlos pasar.

\- Son tan lindos juntos –

\- ¿IssPer? –

\- ¡Kya! ¡Me gustaría que Issei-kun me tomara la mano! –

\- A mí me gustaría tener una cita con Gasper-kun –

Todos los comentarios de las chicas hacían que el rubio se sonrojara mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de evitar la mirada de las personas.

Por su parte Issei continuaba caminando tranquilamente sin soltar a Gasper e ignorando los comentarios a su alrededor.

Ambos continuaron hasta salir del edificio donde procedieron a dirigirse a los arboles donde se sentaron a disfrutar de su almuerzo con Gasper sentándose sobre sus piernas e Issei recargado en el árbol que escogieron.

Mientras ellos comían tranquilamente un par de árboles lejos de ellos se encontraban Chara, Frisk y Koneko viéndolos fijamente especialmente a Gasper al cual Chara y Koneko miraban con recelo.

\- Chicas no creo que esto sea necesario – dijo Frisk en voz baja – No creo que Gasper-kun intente algo – expreso la chica mirando como ambos chicos comían relajadamente.

\- ¡No seas ingenua Frisk! – exclamo-susurro Chara – No sabes cuando nuestros rivales pueden tomar la delantera – dijo mirando a Gasper tratando de prenderle fuego con solo la mirada.

\- Además no conocen tan bien a Gya-chan – dijo Koneko llamando la atención de ambas chicas las cuales la miraron – Eh encontrado algunos… objetos en su habitación además de ver su historial de internet – explico – “Además de que lo atrape comprando ropa interior sexy” – pensó recordando como vio al dhampir compro unos tipos de ropa interior bastante atrevidos.

Mientras ellas seguían espiando Gasper se había acercado a Issei y estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Nekomata con una sonrisa mientras recordaba cómo se habían conocido hace ya cinco años.

**Flashback:**

Lo recordaba perfectamente como si hubiera sido ayer, desde que Rias-Sama lo había resucitado había sido un chico extremadamente tímido, odiaba salir de su habitación y no podía relacionarse con nadie además de Rias quien era su única amiga.

Pero un día todo cambio, él estaba en su habitación usando un vestido amarillo de una pieza mientras usaba su computadora cuando tocaron su puerta, confundido se levantó y se acercó a la puerta con cuidado, después de todo ese día normalmente Rias no lo visitaba.

Abriéndola con cuidado Gasper se encontró con la amable mirada de su Rey y con la estoica mirada de Koneko.

\- Hola Gasper-kun – saludo Rias con una sonrisa amable - ¿Podemos pasar? – pregunto.

Él no sabía cómo reaccionar miro levemente el rostro sin emociones de Koneko y después el rostro amable de Rias para finalmente dejar que ambas entraran.

A pesar de que era un dhampir de gustos simples como lindos peluches o linda ropa su habitación era ridículamente grande para una persona, lo más llamativo de su habitación sin duda alguna era el sarcófago negro y rosa que era su cama.

Una vez ambas estaban adentro Gasper desapareció momentáneamente para después aparecer dentro de una caja de cartón con una apertura a un lado donde eran visibles sus brillantes ojos rosas.

Rias lo miro un segundo de manera pensativa unos segundos, soltando un segundo la peli roja se arrodillo al lado de la caja.

\- Gasper-kun – empezó diciendo su nombre haciendo que prestara más atención – Hoy Koneko-chan tiene entrenamiento – dijo acariciando la cabeza de la Nekomata.

Eso lo sabía, a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo con los demás tenia memorizado lo que hacían cada día, por ejemplo, Rias se ponía a ver anime todos los miércoles, viernes, sábado y domino desde las ocho de la noche sin falta.

O Akeno todos los viernes intentaba comprar revistas para adultos siendo normalmente detenida por las maids de la mansión.

Y Koneko tenía entrenamiento de Senjutsu todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes sin falta, siendo hoy viernes.

\- Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotras – pidió Rias de manera amable.

Ir…

Con ellos…

Una de las cosas que más odiaba era salir así que su respuesta fue obvia.

\- ¡Noooooo! – grito con fuerza haciendo que la habitación se estremeciera y Koneko intentara tapar ambos pares de oídos - ¡Odio el exterior! – continúo gritando mientras lloraba.

A pesar del berrinche que estaba haciendo Rias no se mostró molesta, suavemente abrió la caja y abrazo suavemente al chico.

\- Ya, ya tranquilo – dijo Rias con una sonrisa – No te estoy obligando – dijo haciendo que se calmara.

\- ¿No estás? – pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No – contesto soltando un suspiro y mirándolo a los ojos – Quiero ayudarte Gasper, no es sano que estés encerrado todo el tiempo, algún día tienes que salir y prefiero que sea en una situación segura para que puedas acostumbrarte – explico de manera amable mientras le sobaba la espalda.

Lo que Rias decía era cierto, no quería imaginar que pasaría si debe salir en algún momento crítico, a pesar de que le gustaría estar para siempre encerrado sabía que eso no era posible. Pero a pesar de eso tenía miedo, la gente era terrorífica uno nunca podría saber a qué clase de persona conocerías y eso lo aterraba aún más.

No quería pasar por ese sufrimiento de nuevo.

Viendo la expresión de Gasper Rias hablo – Que te parece si hacemos un trato – dijo haciendo que los ojos rosas de Gasper la miraran – Acompáñanos y si te sientes muy nervioso te traeré de vuelta inmediatamente, ¿Ne? – ofreció la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Gasper miro a la hermosa niña pelirroja, quería decir que no, quedarse en la relativa seguridad de su habitación, pero al ver el rostro de Rias se decidió.

…

¡Se arrepentía completamente!

Había más personas de las que estaba acostumbrado, una mujer adulta daba miedo y el sol era molesto para su piel.

\- “Quiero volver, quiero volver” – pensaba mirando a todos lados tratando de contener su Sacred Gear.

La única razón por la que no decía sus pensamientos en voz alta era porque la mirada llena de orgullo de Rias lo llenaba de alegría.

\- “¡Pero aun así esto es aterrador!” – exclamo en su mente escondiéndose disimuladamente detrás de Rias.

La niña miro al dhampir y le acaricio la cabeza en un intento de calmarlo.

\- “Espero que hoy este aquí” – pensó Rias también mandando una mirada a Koneko la cual ahora tenía una mirada afilada – “Así que aquí está” – pensó con una sonrisa reconociendo la mirada de la albina.

Gasper continuaba mirando a su alrededor de manera nerviosa ignorando el hecho de que estaban subiendo unas escaleras.

*¡BOM!*

\- ¡Eep! – Gasper cerró los ojos asustado al escuchar el fuerte estruendo.

Abriendo los ojos Gasper se encontró un campo de entrenamiento, en el centro se encontraba un niño más pequeño de estatura que el dhampir, el niño era Issei el cual usaba ropa de ejercicio mientras jadeaba con una leve capa de sudor cubriendo su frente.

\- Así está bien Issei, tomate un pequeño descanso – dijo una voz delante de Issei.

Esta pertenecía a un anciano de baja estatura apenas 136 cm, su rostro está lleno de arrugas con grandes y largas cejas blancas las cuales cubren sus ojos, tiene una gran y pecosa nariz con un largo bigote el cual llega hasta el suelo, se encontraba utilizando un sombrero de paja y un kimono negro arrugado con un obi morado y sandalias de metal.

\- hai, Ökï-Sensei – dijo Issei dejándose caer al suelo de espalda, moviendo un poco su cabeza Issei vio a Rias y Koneko - ¡Oh, Rias-chan, Koneko-chan! – saludo Issei cuando su vista recayó en Gasper.

Gasper parpadeo sorprendido cuando Issei apareció delante de el con una gran sonrisa presente en su rostro.

\- Tu… -

\- ¡Eep! –

\- ¡Tú eres un niño muy lindo! – exclamo Issei acercando sus brazos a su pecho con emoción.

\- No soy una niñ… - Gasper se quedó un momento en silencio parpadeando - ¿Cómo sabes que soy un niño? – pregunto asombrado, acostumbrado a que todos lo confundan.

Issei por su parte ladeo la cabeza confuso - ¿No lo eres? – pregunto con curiosidad - ¿Entonces eres una niña? – pregunto no queriendo ofender al lindo dhampir.

\- S-soy un niño – contesto Gasper con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ahora procesando que le habían dicho lindo.

\- Oh, Rias-san, Koneko-san – saludo Ökï caminando hacia ellos apoyándose con su bastón.

\- Ökï-sama – saludo Rias dando una reverencia al igual que Koneko - ¿Se encuentra Mikan-Sensei? – pregunto.

Pero Gasper no prestaba atención a su alrededor se había perdido completamente en los ojos dorados de Issei, podía ver que movía su boca, pero no lograba escuchar lo que decía, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en ese trance, incluso cuando Rias lo jalo y lo sentó mientras miraban como otra mujer Nekomata llegaba y ambos parecían entrenar a los jóvenes Nekomatas, incluso cuando ambos se movían con peleaban entre ellos Gasper continuaba mirando a Issei.

Quería ser como el, a pesar de ser pequeño era animado, juguetón, agradable y valiente, tenía que ser valiente cuando el rostro amenazante de Koneko no le asusto.

Varias horas después de vuelta en la mansión Gremory Rias estaba acompañando a Gasper a su habitación, cuando ambos llegaron Gasper se metió en su sarcófago inmediatamente sin decir nada, Rias miro un poco triste pensando que su plan había fallado.

Suspirando Rias procedió a salir de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta Gasper le hablo.

\- Rias-sama – dijo el dhampir llamando su atención – Si no es problema… me gustaría volver a acompañarlos – dijo cada vez más bajo, pero aun así Rias lo escucho.

Y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro Rias contesto - ¡Por supuesto! - 

**Flashback Fin:**

Aun hoy cinco años después Gasper recordaba ese día con mucho cariño… aunque en realidad no recuerda mucho de lo que le había dicho Issei aquella vez, pero se habían hecho amigos rápidamente en especial cuando descubrió que a Issei también le gustaba la ropa femenina.

Era refrescante tener a otra persona que tuviera gustos similares a los suyos.

\- Gasper, Gasper – dijo Issei sacudiéndolo un poco.

Gasper abrió sus ojos y miro a Issei - ¿Qué pasa Ise-kun? – pregunto mirando al Nekomata.

\- Aun tengo hambre, ¡Vamos por mas comida! – pidió el Nekomata haciendo que Gasper riera suavemente.

\- Hai – contesto con una sonrisa brillante.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Mientras sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Rias los observaba des una ventana, Rias se había convertido una hermosa y atractiva joven mujer, su largo y precioso cabello carmesí el cual enmarcaba su hermoso rostro, su nariz y labios rosados con grandes y hermosos ojos azules con finas pestañas. Rias también tiene un cuerpo de infarto el cual era deseado por chicos y chicas de la academia, grandes pechos y redondo trasero teniendo una figura de reloj de arena, aunque algo que la había hecho resaltar aún más era que los que se molestaba en prestar más atención se darían cuenta de sus voluptuosos muslos que eran el sueño húmedo de varios en la academia.

La hermosa demonio miraba como ambos chicos se alejaba sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro.

\- Ara, ara – dijo una voz detrás de ella perteneciente a su mejor amiga Akeno.

Una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro acomodado en una coleta con listón naranja con un hermoso rostro con ojos violetas. A diferencia de la pelirroja Akeno tiene pechos más grandes y muslos más pequeños además de ser ligeramente más corta de estatura.

\- ¿Espiando la cita de nuestros lindos kohai? – pregunto con una sonrisa mientras empujaba un carrito con un juego de té encima.

Rias arrugo levemente la frente al escuchar las palabras de Akeno – No son novios Akeno – dijo.

La sonrisa de Akeno desapareció por un momento al ver a su mejor amiga – Rias, sabes que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que en verdad se vuelvan pareja – explico Akeno sirviendo té – Si no Gasper alguna de las chicas interesadas en Issei – dijo.

\- Sabes que no puedo Akeno, además no sé si me gusta Issei-kun – explico Rias soltando un suspiro – Además no quiero darles razones a esos ancianos estúpidos razones para encadenarme – dijo escupiendo la palabra “ancianos”.

Akeno miro con lastima a Rias sabiendo perfectamente su situación, había sido comprometida con una persona arrogante, machista y mujeriega que solo la quería por su cuerpo, Akeno aún recuerda que el hombre miraba a Rias con ojos llenos de lujuria cuando Rias apenas tenía ocho años y según Rias eso había sido así desde que ella tenía cinco años.

Su familia había visto estas actitudes durante mucho tiempo y nunca trataron de hacer algo por ella diciéndole que se acostumbraría y que todo era por el bien del clan, el único que la apoyaba era su hermano mayor, aunque con el tiempo ese apoyo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, al final Rias decidió que conseguiría su libertad por su cuenta.

Empezó estudiando todo lo que podía para mejorar su maestría en la magia, imaginen su sorpresa cuando un día su acceso a la biblioteca había sido revocado y solo podía entrar en compañía de alguien leal a los ancianos para tener un control con lo que hacía.

Habiendo perdido eso Rias empezó a entrenar en secreto con los miembros de su nobleza hasta que fueron encontrados y los empezaron a vigilar prohibiéndoles entrenar como Rias lo hacía antes.

Entonces paso algo que no se esperaba, un día Serafall una de los cuatro Reyes Demonio le entrego una carta de la mismísima Yasaka la cual pedía conocerla a ella y a Koneko, su familia intento detenerla, pero Serafall los detuvo al ser la encargada de las relaciones exteriores con las demás facciones, le Rey demonio escolto ella misma a Rias y Koneko a conoces a Yasaka.

Pasaron varias cosas en aquella ocasión, pero le ofrecieron a Koneko un entrenamiento para poder controlar el Senjutsu y Youjutsu el cual Rias acepto.

Akeno no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas recordando como Koneko se negó a hablarle a Rias durante casi un mes.

Después de varias sesiones de entrenamiento Rias decidió pedirle a la maestra de Koneko que la entrenara para sorpresa de la mujer, Koneko y Serafall, después de insistir un tiempo la mujer acepto entrenarla y los resultados fueron increíbles.

Por desgracia aparte de Rias solo Koneko pudo entrenar constantemente mientras los demás eran vigilados en todo momento siendo incapaces de entrenar hasta apenas unos años atrás cuando empezaron a vivir en el mundo humano.

Todos ellos entrenaron constantemente, ella, Kiba e incluso Gasper se estaban esforzando muchísimo pero no estaban para nada cerca del nivel de Rias y Koneko.

Tal vez en otra línea temporal u otro tiempo Rias se confiaría con su poder y el de Koneko, pero esta Rias sabía que ellas dos no serían capaces de ganar por su cuenta.

Por esa razón Rias los estaba entrenando, pero su naturaleza amable le impedía lastimar a sus amigos a diferencia de su Sensei la cual no tenía problemas en romper su cuerpo en cada entrenamiento.

\- No tienes que preocuparte Rias – dijo Akeno – Ganaremos y conseguiremos tu libertad, no dejaremos que ese hombre te toque – juro la peli negra.

Rias miro a su amiga y sonrió agradecida de las palabras que su mejor amiga le daba, mirando nuevamente por la ventana vio a lo lejos a Issei y Gasper comer algunos postres con las tres chicas espiando de cerca con otra chica de lentes espiando a las chicas.

\- Oye Akeno… - dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de su amiga – ¿Sería buena idea… reclutar a Issei-kun? – pregunto haciendo que Akeno abriera los ojos sorprendida dejando caer su tasa al suelo.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – pregunto.

\- Tal vez incluso a Asia-chan – dijo Rias ignorando la mirada anonadada de Akeno.

\- ¡Rias! ¡¿Sabes los problemas en los que te meterías por eso?! – grito.

Rias miro la expresión preocupada de Akeno y no pudo evitar soltar una risa haciendo que el ojo de la pelinegra temblara – “Probablemente piensa que are una locura, como dejar que los maten para resucitarlos o secuestrarlos” – Tranquilamente Rias tomo un poco de té – No seas tonta Akeno, quiero hablarlo con ambos y con sus padres, incluso dejarlos libres después de la pelea – explico haciendo que Akeno soltara un suspiro.

\- Por un momento me preocupaste – dijo Akeno con una mano en su pecho – Pero estarías dispuesta a liberarlos, perderías mínimo dos piezas, aunque no estoy segura de que seas capaz de rencarnar a Issei-kun – expreso sus inquietudes.

\- Lo sé, pero… - Rias miro fijamente a Issei sonriendo – No podría arrebatarle su libertad no soy capaz – dijo sin notar como Akeno la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- “Rias-chan, tanto tiempo has ocultado tus emociones que no te das cuenta de tus sentimientos por Issei-kun” – pensó sonriendo suavemente – Si estas segura te apoyaremos sin dudarlo Rias – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja.

\- Gracias Akeno – agradeció sin dejar de ver a Issei el cual trataba de arrebatarle un dulce a Gasper mientras ambos sonreían.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

\- Nya… estoy agotado – dijo Issei con una expresión cansado mientras caminaba por el parque.

El día escolar había terminado así que Issei regresaba a casa en compañía de las gemelas y Asia, el joven Nekomata caminaba con los brazos moviéndose de un lado a otro con su cabeza abajo.

\- Todavía debo hacer tarea – se quejó soltando un suspiro.

\- Tranquilo Ise-kun, cuando lleguemos a casa te ayudare con la tarea – dijo Asia amablemente abrazando a Issei por detrás apretando sus pechos con la espalda del Nekomata.

\- Asia-chan – Issei dijo el nombre de la rubia – Tengo calor no te pegues a mi cuerpo por favor – pidió haciendo que la rubia se congelara.

Issei continúo caminando ignorando a la rubia la cual se había quedado en blanco con la boca abierta con su espíritu escapando.

\- Ya, ya, fue un buen intento Asia-chan – consoló Frisk a la deprimida rubia dándole alunas palmadas en la espalda con Chara riéndose en voz baja mientras seguía a Issei.

\- ¡¿Hm?! – Issei miro hacia arriba al igual que las chicas cuando notaron como el cielo paso de color naranja a morado.

Los cuatro miraron a su alrededor esperando algún ataque de quien sea que haya hecho la barrera.

*Fiu*

Un sonido silbante se hizo presente en el aire.

*Crash*

Chara saco su cuchillo con el cual destruyo una lanza de luz fácilmente mientras otra lanza azul se había estrellado contra un escudo color rojo transparente que tenía Frisk mientras Issei esquivo fácilmente una lanza rosa la cual impacto con el suelo.

\- Lo esquivaron Raynare, dijiste que esto sería fácil – dijo una voz masculina en aire perteneciente a un hombre el cual utilizaba una gabardina y tenía alas negras en su espalda.

\- Eso solo fue suerte – contesto la nombrada Raynare.

*¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam!*

\- ¡Ahh! – Raynare cayó al suelo de cara con agujeros en sus alas.

Antes de que los otros dos pudieran hacer algo la otra mujer fue congelada hasta el cuello y un látigo tomo al hombre por el cuello.

\- ¿Qué…? –

Antes de que pudiera reacciones la dueña del látigo lo azoto contra el suelo, el hombre levanto su cabeza ensangrentada encontrándose con un par de fríos ojos verdes y una sonrisa sádica.

\- Nunca debiste molestarnos datenshi-san – dijo Asia lentamente con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que el hombre empezara a temblar.

\- Sniff, sniff – Issei olfateo el aire mientras picaba el rostro de la última mujer con vara – Creo que se orino encima – dijo Issei llamando la atención de las chicas incluyendo a las dos caídas las cuales miraron con asco al hombre.

\- ¡Hahahahahaha! – Empezó a reír desquiciadamente Chara mientras apretaba su estómago - ¡Esto es oro, debo enviarle una foto a Akeno! – dijo la oji roja sacando su teléfono para tomar fotos del humillado hombre.

\- Malditos mocosos, cuando me levante acabare con todos ustedes – dijo el hombre con odio mirando a los cuatros.

Issei, las gemelas y Asia se miraron el uno al otro antes de soltarse riendo por las palabras del caído, después de unos minutos y que se calmaran Asia pateo la cara del sujeto dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

…

\- Y… ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Frisk mirando a sus tres prisioneros.

…

\- Quiero una paleta de hielo – dijo Issei repentinamente empezando a empujar a la mujer encerrada en el hielo.

\- ¡Espera Ise-kun! – dijo Frisk deteniendo al Nekomata – No podemos simplemente caminar con ellos así llamaríamos demasiado la atención – explico tranquilamente haciendo que Issei asintiera.

\- Tienes razón… ¿Entonces los mato? – pregunto inocente levantando un dedo en el cual apareció una bola de magia verde.

\- ¡No! – exclamo Chara - ¡Recuerda, nada de matar Issei, matar es malo! – dijo tratando de calmar a Chara.

Chara se había propuesto a sí misma la tarea de asegurarse de que Issei nunca matara, después de todo ella sabía lo que eso podía hacerle a tu alma de primera mano y se negaba rotundamente a que Issei pasara por algo similar. Ahora si el maestro de Issei no le hubiera explicado que a veces es necesario hacerlo todo sería más fácil.

Issei era extremadamente bueno para ignorar algunas cosas, como el hecho de que había nueve personas que lo querían como más que un amigo ella y su hermana incluidas y a pesar de que le encantaría que solo fueran ellas dos ya había aceptado que eso sería imposible.

Pero Sans le dice que decir tonterías es divertido e Issei se lo cree.

Se dio cuenta que Gaster y Blair son el uno para el otro años antes de que empezaran a salir.

Le dio consejos a Papyrus para que pudiera hablar con su pareja.

Y le gusta emparejar a otras personas siendo ese uno de sus pasatiempos y de maneras normalmente ridículas lo consigue.

\- Pero si los mato podremos ir ahora mismo por una paleta – dijo Issei ladeando su cabeza.

\- ¡No es no! – exclamo Chara sacudiendo a Issei.

\- Ya le hablé a Undyne, dice que viene en camino – dijo repentinamente Frisk - ¡Asia-chan! Por favor deja de patear al caído – pidió a la rubia la cual continuaba golpeando al hombre sin parar desde los últimos cinco minutos.

Media hora después los cuatro habían resumido su camino, aunque ahora Issei tenía una paleta la comía de manera… bastante peculiar.

\- Nya~ Nya~ - jadeaba Issei mientras lamia la paleta de limón de manera sensual, incluso sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas.

Las tres chicas miraban con poderosos sonrojos al Nekomata con sus postres olvidados mientras se derretían.

\- “Necesito cambiar mi ropa interior” – pensaron las tres chicas con sonrojos.

Asia mirando su postre arruinado lo tiro en la basura y empezó a limpiarse, acción imitada por Chara, ambas chicas se detuvieron repentinamente cuando se dieron cuenta que Frisk les estaba dando la espalda y parecía temblar levemente.

\- ¿Frisk estas bien? – pregunto Asia haciendo que Frisk se sobresaltara lanzando su teléfono al aire siendo atrapado por Chara la cual procedió a mirar lo que había hecho que Frisk se pusiera así.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando Chara levanto la mirada viendo a Frisk con un rostro seco haciendo que su hermana riera nerviosamente.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

**\- Nya~ que rico – dice Issei con el rostro sonrojado mientras lamia su helado.**

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

La ciudad de Kouh como saben está bajo la protección de los monstruos siendo el pequeño territorio que se les brindo momentáneamente, esto gracias al tan “sabio” consejo Yokai que creen que los monstruos los traicionarían y robarían sus secretos.

Gaster no podía evitar bufar al escuchar la razón principal.

Pero dejando eso de lado, los monstruos estaban encargados de que todo estuviera en orden en el pueblo, ellos con el apoyo de las herederas del clan Gremory y Sitri se encargaban de eliminar a los demonios callejeros que creían tener el derecho de venir y hacer sus cosas.

Pero en el caso como el actual las herederas perdían por completo la jurisdicción, después de todo los Ángeles caídos son miembros de otra facción y si ellas los atacaran los caídos podrían utilizarlo de excusa para tratar de iniciar una guerra, no malinterpreten realmente a las demás facciones además de las tres bíblicas no les podría importar que se maten entre ellos.

Además de que en el momento en que empiecen a usar otros territorios como campo de batalla estarían firmando su muerte.

Pero regresando a lo principal-

Ahora mismo en la base oculta de los monstruos miraba a los tres caídos, la tal Raynare estaba totalmente inmovilizada al igual que el hombre el cual su nombre es Dona algo Gaster realmente no se molestó en memorizarse el nombre ni el de la otra mujer la cual seguía encerrada en un bloque de hielo.

\- ¿Azazel ha dicho algo? – pregunto una voz femenina detrás de Gaster haciendo que el científico se dé la vuelta.

La dueña de la voz era una mujer morena de rostro serio con un parche negro, tiene cabello rojo bien acomodado en una cola de caballo y se encontraba usando una armadura negra con detalles en blanco, esta mujer es Undyne la líder de la Guardia Real de los monstruos.

\- Shemhazai me informo que Azazel está atendiendo algunos asuntos con Odín, pero me aseguro que no mandaron a nadie a Kouh – explico Gaster tranquilamente.

\- Ya veo – asintió – ¿Han dicho algo? – pregunto parándose a su lado y mirando a los caídos.

\- Nada acerca de su líder, pero revelaron su base de operaciones – informo – No tienes por qué preocuparte ya eh enviado a un equipo a acabar con ellos – dijo Gaster haciendo que Undyne bufara.

\- A veces no sé porque estoy aquí si tú ya haces todo el trabajo – se quejó dándole un codazo en las costillas haciendo que Gaster riera – Y bien, ¿A quién enviaste? – pregunto.

\- A Issei, Red, unos Final Froggit y a Doggo como líder – dijo Gaster haciendo que Undyne asintiera.

\- Un equipo rápido con los Froggit para atrapar a los que traten de huir – dijo Undyne sabiendo las capacidades de cada uno de ellos - ¿Por qué no a Chara y Frisk? – pregunto.

Gaster soltó un suspiro – Recuerdas por lo que ambas pasaron, ¿Verdad? – pregunto mirando a la capitana la cual asintió – Chara tiene miedo que el alma de Issei se fracture y contamine como la suya – explico.

\- ¿Acaso no recuerda lo que paso en la última línea temporal? – pregunto Undyne.

Gaster se quedó en silencio momentáneamente – Creo que ninguno de ellos lo recuerda, Chara estoy completamente que lo recuerda, si no tendría sentido que entendiera por qué su alma estaba tan fracturada, de Frisk no estoy seguro, parece recordar algunas cosas, pero parece tener un agujero en sus memorias – explico tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué hay de Issei? – pregunto Undyne.

\- El alma de Issei… no sabría exactamente como describirlo – dijo Gaster cerrando sus ojos – Parece estar fracturada, su alma es más pequeña de lo que debería al basarnos en la cantidad de poder que tiene, además puedo recordar que su comportamiento era diferente en líneas temporales anteriores, lo más probable es que la presión de tantos recuerdos haya hecho que su mente como mecanismo de defensa haya bloqueado esas memorias hasta cierto punto – explico recordando todo los estudios que había hecho para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento pensando hasta que Undyne volvió a hablar.

\- Si pudieras lo cambiarias, ¿Regresarías atrás para evitar que le pasara? – pregunto.

\- No – la respuesta de Gaster sorprendió a Undyne no esperando algo tan inmediato – Puedo sonar egoísta, pero soy feliz, tengo una hermosa esposa, cuatros fabulosos hijos, mi mejor amigo esta con el amor de su vida y tienen dos hijos sin contar todo lo que hemos logrado – explico haciendo que Undyne sonriera un poco – “Sin mencionar que en líneas temporales anteriores tu hija no es tu hija” – pensó sabiendo que Undyne no tenía memoria alguna de las primeras líneas temporales aunque para el eran borrosas – Además sin importa que yo adoro a Issei, es mi pequeño hijo y nada lo cambiara – aseguro.

\- Tienes razón, no cambiaría nada después de todo estoy casada con una hermosa mujer y tengo a una hija a la cual adoro con toda mi alma – dijo Undyne con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes.

\- ¿Les avisaste a Alphys y Blair que los mandarías a una misión? – pregunto Undyne sacando su teléfono.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamo Gaster sabiendo que se metería en problemas.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

En la oscuridad de la noche a las afueras de Kouh se encontraba una iglesia abandonada la cual actualmente estaba siendo utilizada como base por los ángeles caídos, afuera escondidos en los arbustos se encontraba Issei, Red, Doggo y los F. Froggit.

Issei se encontraba usando un suéter el cual le llegaba hasta las piernas y cubría por completo sus brazos con las mangas terminando en forma de grandes patas de gato, el suéter de color gris blanqueado parecía estar hecho de lana con su cola saliendo de su espalda baja, debajo del suéter estaba usando unos pequeños shorts negros los cuales eran cubiertos por la enorme prenda y finalmente unas botas del mismo color gris las cuales llegaban por debajo de sus rodillas.

A su lado Red una de las amigas de la infancia de Issei, una chica de quince años de cabello rosa brillante corto levemente rizado el cual llega por debajo de su cuello, tiene un rostro atractivo con grandes ojos violetas con pupila blanca en forma de estrella con unas pecas debajo de sus ojos su piel es blanca como la porcelana y no tiene una nariz visible en su forma de monstruo, se encontraba utilizando la túnica de combate de la guardia real en color negro con el estandarte de la familia real grabado con una capucha roja larga la cual llega hasta por debajo de sus piernas, también utiliza unos guantes blancos con el borde dorado con botas a juego y en su cintura se encuentra una espada de mango dorado.

Finalmente se encontraba Doggo que al igual que Red estaba en su forma de monstruo la cual es la de un perro humanoide de pelaje blanco con la parte superior de su cabeza negro, tiene grandes ojos cafés con cejas blancas con un gran hocico con una galleta de perro con la punta quemada liberando un poco de humo, su vestimenta consiste en una playera de tirantes color rosa con la cara de un perro en ella dejando ver sus musculosos brazos, unos pantalones con naranjas con manchas negras que cubren por completo sus musculosas piernas con un cinturón café de hebilla plateada sin nada cubriendo sus patas negras.

Por otro lado, los Froggit todos tenían una apariencia similar a una rana de gran tamaño con escamas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo dándoles una apariencia un poco peligrosa, los Froggit son de diferentes colores, verdes, rojos, amarillos e incluso algunos azules.

\- Bien entonces, ¿Cómo entramos? – pregunto Doggo dándole una calada… a su galleta de perro.

\- Podríamos solo entrar – sugirió Issei mirando la iglesia – No siento a nadie con mucho poder adentro – explico queriendo terminar para ir a dormir a su casa.

\- Ugh… Ise no podemos solo entrar, así como así – dijo Red ya sabiendo que la estrategia favorita de Issei era golpear rápido y ganar rápido, nunca siendo alguien de planear – Doggo tu eres el líder de la misión, deberías ser tu quien de las instrucciones – apunto la peli rosa.

\- Lo sé, pero sin saber si tienen otro método de escape no tenemos muchas opciones, podríamos hundir la iglesia pero llamaríamos la atención de los humanos y eso es lo último que queremos – explico el canino dándole un mordisco a su galleta dejando que la parte quemada cayera al suelo – Y no podemos solo crear una barrera o los alertaremos de nuestra presencia, creo que tendremos que ir con la “estrategia” de Issei – dijo sacando otra galleta y un encendedor haciendo suspirar a Red.

\- Bien de acuerdo – dijo sabiendo que no había de otra.

\- ¡Yay! – exclamo-susurro Issei poniéndose la capucha del suéter oscureciendo su rostro dejando ver solo dos puntos dorados y una boca llena de colmillos.

Issei salió del arbusto moviéndose a cuatro patas con agilidad hasta llegar a las puertas de la iglesia con los demás siguiéndolo, Issei se puso de pie y abrió levemente las puertas ladeando la cabeza al verla completamente vacía.

Entrando en la iglesia Issei se puso de cuatro patas nuevamente y empezó a olfatear el suelo mientras se movía, detrás del Nekomata Doggo también olfateaba mirando hacia todos lados con sus dos espadas cortas en sus manos.

Finalmente, los F. Froggit brincaban con la guardia en alto mientras Red observaba el pésimo estado de la iglesia las estatuas de los ángeles habían sido decapitadas y sus alas destruidas los cristales parecían haber sido pintarrajeados con posiblemente pintura roja y las casetas para confesarse estaban completamente quemadas.

\- ¿Hm? – Issei se encontraba mirando el altar principal cuando Doggo llego a su lado y empujo el mueble con una sola mano dejando ver unas escaleras, antes de que pudieran bajar Issei giro la cabeza repentinamente – Alguien viene – dijo mirando a la entrada principal.

Los F. Froggit saltaron hasta estar cerca de Doggo e Issei con el can preparando sus armas y Red brincando y tomando una posición alta para realizar una emboscada.

La puerta de la iglesia se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre en sus veinte años de cabello gris y rostro psicópata el cual usaba un traje de sacerdote color verde.

\- Jejeje~ esa perra gimió como cerdo – dijo el sujeto al entrar mientras sacudía sus ropas - ¿Hm? – el hombre miro confundido al grupo antes de que una enorme sonrisa se hiciera presente en su rostro - ¿Oh que ven mis lindos ojitos? Acaso un grupo de demonios que quieren morir – dijo lamiéndose los labios.

\- Disculpa no somos demonios – dijo Issei, él no tenía problema con los demonios, pero no era uno tan simple como eso.

\- No tienes por qué mentir pequeño demonio, no importa que traten de esconder su aura, pero se lo que son, después de todo este es territorio de las zorras herederas Gremory y Sitri – dijo sacando un tubo de su traje y una pistola mientras Issei y los monstruos se miraban confundidos entre ellos.

\- Creo que no está bien de la cabeza – dijo Issei en un “susurro”.

\- Ribbit – contesto uno de los Froggit asintiendo.

\- Freed Zellzen, estas en la lista de búsqueda de varias facciones – dijo Doggo dando un paso adelante.

\- Oh~ me conoces asqueroso demonio, pero no me gusta que – Freed continúo hablando, pero Doggo lo ignoro completamente.

\- Issei, Red tomen a algunos Froggit y despejan el piso inferior yo me encargare de este sujeto – ordeno el can.

\- Eh~ no es justo – dijo Issei pudiendo sentir que el demente delante de ellos tenía el aura más fuerte del lugar haciéndolo el más poderoso de los enemigos.

A pesar de quejarse Issei empezó a bajar con algunos Froggit siguiéndolo.

\- ¡Pa donde! – exclamo Freed levantando su pistola cuando Red salto y a gran velocidad corto a Freed en la espalda - ¡Ugh! ¡Maldito! – grito apretando el tubo haciendo que una hoja de luz saliera, pero Red dio un salto mortal cayendo al lado de las escaleras y bajando.

\- Eres mío – dijo Doggo moviéndose a gran velocidad con sus espadas delante.

Pero Freed reacciono a tiempo bloqueando el ataque con su espada de luz empezando un choque, aunque Freed levanto su pistola con una enorme sonrisa listo para disparar cuando una larga lengua roja se pegó al arma y se la arrebato, por el rabillo del ojo el peli gris vio como uno de los Froggit que se habían quedad tragaba su arma.

\- ¡Maldito eso es mío! – grito cuando un fuerte impacto se hizo presente en su rostro haciéndolo retroceder mientras se cubría la nariz con su mano libre - ¡Malfito! – dijo con voz nasal apretando su nariz y regresándola a su lugar.

Doggo por su parte no se detuvo y empezó a atacar a gran velocidad haciendo que Freed estuviera a la defensiva, en un movimiento rápido el can barrio los pies del hombre el cual uso su mano para impulsarse esquivando la espada que se enterró en el suelo.

\- Estoy a la defensiva, no, no, imposible un maldito demonio no puede ganarme – dijo rápidamente mirando a Doggo con odio.

Doggo por su parte volvió a atacar chocando espadas con el demente sujeto una y otra vez con los Froggit brincando de un lado a otro, preparados para apoyas al can en cualquier momento, mientras peleaban Freed logro esquivar un ataque dándole la oportunidad de contratacar. Doggo giro su cabeza y escupió su galleta en el rostro del hombre haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

*Splat*

Mientras tanto en el piso inferior se encontraba cientos de humanos hablando entre ellos, algunos comiendo otros riendo o pasando el rato cuando varios de ellos empezaron a temblar.

\- M-maldita iglesia – se quejó uno de ellos tallando sus brazos.

\- No creo que sea la iglesia – dijo una mujer señalando a las escaleras por las cuales salía un vapor blanco frio.

De un segundo a otro por las mismas escaleras salió una mini tormenta congelando a todos los cercanos de pies a cabeza y segando a los demás.

\- Bien, escuchen con atención – dijo Red mientras la mini tormenta desaparecía – Están en el territorio Monstruo-Yokai, ríndanse y serán llevados con vida – ordeno con voz seria mirando a los humanos los cuales miraba a la chica con incredulidad.

\- ¡Mátenla! – grito uno de ellos haciendo que los demás gritara en señal de apoyo haciendo que Red suspirara.

\- Les di una oportunidad – dijo Red.

Detrás de ella un gato de pelaje café rojizo salto metiéndose entre un grupo creando una explosión en forma de gato mandando a volar al grupo, de la explosión salió Issei a gran velocidad golpeando a los demás con las enormes patas de gato en sus brazos lanzando a todos por los aires, detrás del corrió Red cortando a uno tras otro de sus enemigos dejándolos quejándose en el suelo a gran velocidad mientras los Froggit disparaban proyectiles pegajosos de sus bocas dejándolos inmóviles.

Mientras Issei mandaba a uno tras otro contrincante volando varios hombres con espadas de luz corrían hacia el saltando y cayendo sobre él.

*Clan*

Todas las espadas de luz se encontraron con seis largas navajas las cuales salían de las patas del traje de Issei mientras este sonreía haciendo que la sonrisa colmilluda que dejaba ver su capucha se hiciera más grande.

\- ¡Nya! – exclamo Issei lanzando a volar a sus atacantes con varios cortes en su cuerpo.

Al ver la demostración de habilidad de Issei y Red varios empezaron a tirarse de rodillas en señal de rendición mientras los pocos idiotas que seguían atacando eran masacrados.

*Splat*

\- ¡Agh! – grito Freed adolorido con su mano en su pecho cubriendo un gran corte mientras la galleta que había golpeado su rostro caia al suelo – M-maldito – gruño.

\- Estas acabado, ríndete – ordeno Doggo apuntando su espada al rostro de Freed.

Freed por su parte miraba con odio al canino y sin más opción rápidamente metió su mano en su traje y lanzo una bola al suelo resultando en una explosión de luz la cual cegó a Doggo y a los Froggit.

Doggo parpadeo varias veces para recuperar la vista mientras tocaba su cuerpo buscando alguna herida - ¿Están todos bien? – pregunto a los Froggit detrás de él que tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Ribbit – contestaron con molestia.

\- El sujeto no es muy listo, pudo aprovechar para matarme – dijo el can en voz baja mirando a su alrededor notando una ventana cerrada – Probablemente por donde escapo, bueno lo buscaremos después – dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

*¡Pum!*

\- ¡Ugh! –

\- ¡No, no, no! –

\- ¡Me rindo, me rindo! –

Todos los gritos y estruendo eran realmente molestos, un par de ojos azules se abrieron debido a todo el escándalo.

\- Porque no pueden guardar silencio – se quejó la chica sentándose en su cama.

*Toc, toc*

Se escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, la chica suspiro y estaba por levantarse cuando escucho una voz.

\- Hola~ ¿Hay alguien ahí? Puedo olerte –

\- “¿Es ese Issei?” – pensó la chica.

\- ¡Bueno voy entrar ahora! Uno, dos ¡Tres! – apenas dijo tres la puerta salió volando estrellándose contra la pared haciéndose añicos haciendo que la chica se cubriera con las cobijas espantada y que su cabello se levantara por el susto.

\- ¡¿Quién se creen que son salvajes?! – grito la chica debajo de las cobijas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mittelt? –

La ahora nombrada Mittelt se quitó las cobijas encontrándose con un rostro oscuro con dos ojos dorados brillantes y una boca triste en forma de n.

\- ¡Kya! – grito sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?! – grito Red entrando a la habitación corriendo.

\- ¿Red? – pregunto Mittelt – Entonces eso quiere decir… - dijo lentamente mirando a Issei el cual se había quitado la capucha dejando ver su rostro – Oh… ¡Oh! – al ver a Issei la rubia rio y cayó en la almohada desmallada bajo la mirada de Red e Issei.

\- Te dije que era un poquito aterrador – dijo Red de la nada haciendo que Issei la mirara con ojos traicionados.

\- ¡No es aterrador! – exclamo.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey segundo capítulo aquí.  
> Solo alunas cositas;  
> 1.- Como pueden ver empezamos directamente con el canon. Contare sucesos pasados por medio de los flashbacks algunas veces.  
> 2.- Esta historia es harem siendo doce parejas, intentare escribirlo lo mejor posible y todas ya están escogidas.  
> 3.- Issei es bi, así que, si Gasper es una de las parejas, el dhampir necesita más amor.  
> 4.- Modifique las apariencias de algunos personajes como Koneko y Rias, especialmente a Rias que es bastante inútil en mi opinión o lo era donde me quede en la novela y en el anime no hace nada más que fanservice.  
> 5.- Esto no es de la historia en sí. Esta historia también está siendo publicada en Fanfiction (Que parece que ya está funcionando) y Wattpad. En Fanfiction como Morde The Cat y en Wattpad como MordeTheOriginalCat en ambos la historia tiene el mismo nombre.  
> Y creo que eso es todo, tratare de hacer el otro capítulo pronto, ya que como pudieron leer quiero hacer capítulos de diez mil palabras.  
> Espero que les guste y nos leemos luego.  
> Atte. Morde the Cat  
> Posdata: ¿Quién estaba durmiendo en la cama con Issei?


	3. Capitulo 2: El Objetivo de Rias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo Nya~

**Capítulo 2:**

**El Objetivo de Rias.**

Azazel no se esperaba esto, apenas regresaba de Asgard y de hablar con el viejo Odín y ya tenía todo planeado para su relajación, primero iría a su laboratorio un par de días mientras dejaba que Shemhazai hiciera todo el trabajo obviamente.

Después se iría en un viaje de pesca durante una o dos semanas a algún lugar donde su segundo al mando fuera incapaz de encontrarlo.

Y finalmente iría a visitar a su ahijada, tal vez incluso pasar un rato con ella.

Aunque todo se volcó cuando al llegar a Grigori se encontró con Shemhazai informándole de cómo algunos caídos habían entrado de manera ilegal a Kouh, normalmente eso no sería un gran problema si no fuera porque atacaron a las hijas del líder de los monstruos, y a los hijos de una de las mentes más brillantes en el ámbito del alma.

Siendo uno de ellos un cercano amigo a la hija de Yasaka la líder Yokai y para rematar unos cientos de exorcistas excomulgados estaban en una iglesia abandonada en Kouh.

Ciertamente nada podía ser peor.

\- También Penemue nos informó que Mittelt no ha aparecido por algunos días – apenas Shemhazai dijo esas palabras Azazel salió inmediatamente a Kouh.

No podía creerlo era imposible, su ahijada podía llegar a ser algo mimada y grosera pero no atacaría, así como así, ¡Maldita sea ella e Issei son amigos!

Apareció en Kouh una noche afuera del hogar de Gaster esperando que no fuera muy tarde, después de todo ya habían pasado dos días desde que atraparon a los caídos, sin perder tiempo empezó a golpear la puerta rápidamente esperando a que alguien le abriera.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Unas horas después del asalto a la iglesia…

Mittelt empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose con techo blanco totalmente distinto al gris de su habitación en la iglesia, podía sentir como todavía tenía puesto su pijama así que podía relajarse sabiendo que nadie le había hecho nada.

Ahora la pregunta era como llego aquí.

Aun tratando de despertar empezó a recordar algunas cosas, los gritos de los estúpidos exorcistas principalmente, estúpidos monos que no pueden mantenerse callados.

\- “No, no, no, concéntrate Mittelt” – pensó sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Recordaba el sonido de explosiones, suplicas y que alguien toco a su puerta y la lanzo contra la pared espantándola para después encontrarse con un rostro negro con ojos amarillos viéndola fijamente.

\- ¡Mira Red está despertando! –

\- Puedo verlo, solo quítate la capucha, no vaya ser que la dejes inconsciente de nuevo –

\- ¡Mi carita no es aterradora! –

La rubia giro la cabeza encontrándose con los grandes ojos preocupados de Issei y a una somnolienta Red sentada en el suelo recargada contra la pared.

\- ¡Mittelt! – exclamo Issei con una gran sonrisa abrazando a la rubia.

\- Ishei – dijo la chica mientras Issei se restregaba contra su mejilla.

Mittelt conoció a Issei varios años atrás, precisamente unos meses después de que la barrera que encerraba a los monstruos fuera destruida y Azazel decidiera reunirse con Gaster, ella recordaba como Azazel la había llevado para que hiciera amigos ya que su… ¿Hermano? Se había negado a cuidarla. Grande su sorpresa cuando conoció a Issei y Asia quienes luego le presentaron a las gemelas y a Red.

Sorpresa por el hecho de que ella no tenía amigos y realmente no los quería, pero rápidamente se encariño con Issei viéndolo como un hermano menor a pesar de que ambos tienen la misma edad.

\- “Ahora que lo pienso Issei es un par de meses mayor que yo” – pensó Mittelt mientras empujaba un poco al Nekomata.

Ahora su relación con Asia había empezado algo tensa, Asia nunca especifico por qué, pero viendo que su relación mejoro cuando Mittelt aseguro que no estaba interesada románticamente en Issei uno se pude imaginar la razón. Actualmente ambas se llevan bastante bien, no son exactamente cercanas, pero alunas veces han pasado el rato juntas.

Las gemelas era algo distinto, se llevaba de maravilla con Frisk mas que encantada con su personalidad amable y pacifica mientras que a Chara no la soportaba mucho debido a su personalidad más salvaje y violenta.

Quien era en su opinión su mejor amiga sin duda alguna es Red, ambas son chicas fuertes con sus propios objetivos pudiendo relacionarse principalmente por el deseo de hacer que sus guardianes se sientan orgullosos.

\- Issei suelta a Mittelt – pidió Red poniendo de pie.

El Nekomata le dio un último estrujón a la caída antes de soltarla y darle paso para que la peli rosa mirara a la rubia directamente a los ojos.

Mittelt no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa al ver la mirada decepcionada de su amiga, a pesar de que trataba de esconderla detrás de una mirada indiferente Mittelt la conocía demasiado bien como para no distinguir las emociones en el rostro de su amiga.

\- Mittelt, no quiero pensar mal de ti – empezó la peli rosa viendo directamente a los ojos azules de la caída - ¿Por qué estás en Kouh? – pregunto haciendo que Mittelt ladeara la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué…? Azazel nos mandó aquí, dijo que vendríamos a apoyar en la protección de este territorio – explico haciendo que el Nekomata y Monstruo si miraran entre ellos – A mi específicamente me envió porque creía que estaba lista para un trabajo así – dijo mirando a sus amigos con confusión.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – pregunto Issei ladeando su cabeza y llevando su mano a su barbilla.

\- Raynare y Dohnaseek – respondió – Dijeron que Azazel dio las ordenes de último momento antes de salir a Asgard – explico confundida.

Antes de que Mittelt pudiera hacer algo los brazos de la peli rosa la envolvieron pegando su cabeza contra el pecho de Red.

\- En verdad estaba nerviosa – susurro Red separándose de la caída y viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso – dijo la voz perteneciente a Undyne.

Red giro su cabeza extremadamente rápido encontrándose con su madre adoptiva la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Mamá, digo capitana Undyne – dijo Red tratando de calmar su corazón e ignorar la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer - ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – pregunto.

\- Desde que empezaste a hablar con Mil-chan – contesto Issei sentado en una silla balanceando sus piernas.

La respuesta de Issei hizo que la peli rosa se sintiera traicionada mientras Mittelt soltaba una pequeña risita.

\- Bien señorita – dijo Undyne entrando a la habitación, al llegar al lado de la rubia Undyne procedió a contarle lo sucedido y lo que les había dicho Shemhazai.

Eso había sido hace dos días y Mittelt no podía sentirse más traicionada, nunca había tenido una relación exactamente buena con los otros ángeles caídos debido a que era ella más cercana a Azazel, en retrospectiva tuvo que haberlo visto venir y sospechar cuando Raynare le dio las falsas órdenes del líder de Grigori ya que Raynare era la más hostil hacia ella gracias a su enamoramiento con su guardián.

Mittelt soltando un suspiro se puso de pie y miro la habitación que le había brindado Gaster en lo que Azazel iba por ella.

\- “Debería tomar un baño” – pensó procediendo a quitarse el vestido quedando solo en un brasier azul con panties a juego cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe haciéndola saltar sorprendida mientras se tapaba con su vestido - ¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes y las puertas?! – grito mirando la puerta no esperando encontrarse con Azazel el cual parecía que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima.

El líder de Grigori no perdió el tiempo y tomo los hombros de su ahijada e ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba en ropa interior la abrazo – Que bien que estas bien Mittelt – dijo abrazándola de manera protectora haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia se pusieran de un color rosa.

\- ¡P-por supuesto que estoy bien! – dijo con su frente pegada al pecho de Azazel escondiendo la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su rostro disfrutando la muestra de cariño.

Azazel no pudo evitar sonreír hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en sus zonas bajas haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Pervertido! – grito Mittelt lanzando al hombre fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.

\- No esperaba esa reacción – dijo Blair mirando a Azazel el cual se ponía lentamente de pie.

\- Yo si – dijo simplemente Gaster con una sonrisa burlona dirigida hacia Azazel.

\- Jajaja… - rio el caído de manera sarcástica – No me digas que nunca has visto a alguna de tus hijas en ropa interior – dijo golpeándose mentalmente por no haber tocado la puerta.

\- No desde hace varios años – contesto Gaster.

\- Yo siempre que nos bañamos juntas – dijo Blair con una sonrisa haciendo que Azazel se sonrojara al imaginarse a la hermosa Nekomata desnuda solo para recibir un puñetazo en su cabeza.

\- Perdón, perdón – dijo Azazel sabiendo que se merecía ese golpe.

El trio empezó a caminar hacia el primer piso en silencio con Gaster tomando su saco en el camino bajo la mirada de Blair.

\- Probablemente no volveré hasta maña cariño – dijo Gaster girándose y dándole un beso en los labios a la Nekomata la cual ronroneo un poco al sentir el calor de su pareja.

\- Esta bien, tengan cuidado – pidió con una sonrisa recibiendo una de vuelta por Gaster – Nos vemos luego cuervito – dijo con una sonrisa en dirección a Azazel el cual rio.

Un segundo después un círculo mágico los hizo desaparecer de la sala.

\- Sabes – dijo la voz de Sans el cual estuvo todo el tiempo acostado en el sillón sin hacer ruido – Aun recuerdo cuando te sonrojabas cuando mirabas al viejo sin playera – dijo esperando que la Nekomata se sonrojara, pero esta solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- Lucoa – dijo simplemente haciendo que Sans se sonrojara inmediatamente y empezara a balbucear haciendo que la Nekomata sonriera satisfecha.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

\- ¿Estas celoso? – pregunto Gaster de la nada haciendo que Azazel lo mirara.

\- Para nada – contesto simplemente.

\- Estas totalmente celoso –

\- No estoy celoso, porque estaría celoso de perder mi libertad – pregunto Azazel.

\- Yo no eh perdido mi libertad, ¿No te gustaría tener a alguien con quien compartir tu larga vida? – pregunto Gaster.

\- Soy un espíritu libre, tengo mis impulsos sexuales, pero no deseo una pareja – explico tranquilamente el caído.

\- No sabes lo que te pierdes –

\- No quiero saberlo –

Su pequeña conversación llego a su fin cuando aparecieron en una habitación donde ya los esperaba Undyne y Asgore con su hijo Asriel a su lado.

A diferencia de su vestimenta normal el antiguo Rey de los monstruos se encontraba usando una armadura dorada con una larga capa violeta con un tridente rojo recargado en la pared detrás suyo.

Por su lado Asriel se encontraba usando una armadura plateada sin casco con una pequeña capa violeta en su espada y dos sables en su cintura.

\- Asgore, Undyne, Asriel – saludo Azazel mirando a los tres hasta que recayó en la última figura de la habitación.

Esta era una joven niña media cabeza más baja que Issei, se encontraba usando un kimono varias tallas más grandes que ella con detalles dorados con un obi color rojo, también puede apreciarse que debajo se encuentra utilizando un leotardo negro el cual cubre por completo sus brazos y la mitad de sus piernas con sandalias de madera.

La niña tiene un lindo rostro infantil con mejillas regordetas con una fina nariz y labios pequeños, sus ojos son de color café con su flequillo tapando su ojo izquierdo, su cabello es de color naranja el cual remarca su rostro y esta acomodado en un chongo sencillo y finalmente un par de orejas de mapache en su cabeza y una cola saliendo de su espalda baja.

*Slurp* - Hola Azazel-chan – saludo la niña con voz chillona infantil tomando té haciendo sonreír al caído.

\- Oh~ que ven mis ojos la General Kokoa – dijo Azazel de manera amigable - ¿A qué se debe tu presencia aquí? – pregunto mientras se sentaba al igual que Gaster.

Tomando un poco más de té la niña soltó un suspiro y miro al caído con su rostro endureciéndose – No te hagas el inocente Azazel-chan, tu sabes porque estoy aquí – dijo haciendo que un escalofrió cruzara por el cuerpo del caído.

Después de todo a quien tenía delante no era una simple niña Yokai, ella es una de los Grandes Cinco Generales Yokai, a pesar de su apariencia infantil ella es una mujer adulta de gran poder llegando a ser capaz de competir fácilmente contra la mayoría de los líderes de las tres facciones bíblicas.

Algo que es común entre los cinco generales siendo Yasaka aún más poderosa que ellos, aunque su poder se debía a otras cosas.

\- Azazel-chan, la razón del porque estoy aquí es sencilla, cuando hicimos esta alianza juraste que controlarías a los tuyos – dijo Kokoa con los ojos cerrados – Durante algunos años lo conseguiste, en cualquier otra situación podríamos dejarlo pasar, pero los miembros de tu facción trataron de atacar a personas cercanas a otros en poder incluso podrían haber tratado de atacar a las herederas – explico haciendo que Azazel cerrara los ojos ya sabiendo todo eso.

\- Incluso si nuestra relación actual con los demonios no es la mejor Rias Gremory es bienvenida en nuestro territorio y esa cortesía se le fue concedida a Sona Sitri gracias a la intervención de Rias Gremory – explico mirando a Asgore, Asriel y Gaster los cuales asintieron – Si los caídos hubieran logrado herir o en el peor de los casos asesinar a Scavanger G. Issei, Argento G. Asia o Frisk y Chara Dremurr el consejo Yokai podría haberlo usado de excusa para cancelar la alianza o en el peor de los casos empujar para que hubiera una guerra – dijo tomando un poco más de té dejando que los demás procesaran la información.

\- Eso ciertamente hubiera sido malo – dijo Asgore con un sudor nervioso bajando por su frente incomodo al hablar de cómo sus hijas y los hijos de su amigo podrían haber muertos, sin mencionar su incomodidad al pensar en una posible guerra.

\- Eso hubiera sido el mejor de los casos, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Asriel haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Kokoa miro al antiguo príncipe con una pequeña sonrisa haciéndose presente en su rostro – Así es, si hubieran matado no solo a ellos y hubieran hecho lo mismo con las herederas Gremory y Sitri hubiera podido iniciar un aguerra entre nuestras tres facciones – explico haciendo que Azazel estrellara su rostro contra la mesa.

\- ¿Que sugieren que haga? – pregunto Azazel – No puedo simplemente ir apuntando el dedo a cualquiera eso solo traería problemas – explico.

\- Eres el líder de Grigori, debes ser capaz de controlar a tus hombres Azazel-chan – dijo la Yokai tranquilamente – Aunque viendo lo poco que esos tres dijeron esto no es un simple acto de rebeldía – dijo mirando a Undyne la cual asintió.

\- Según los tres que atacaron a los chicos hicieron todo por su cuenta, aunque no estaría segura de la caída de nombre Kalawarner no estaba de acuerdo con los otros dos – explico la capitana – Pero Mittelt dijo que la mujer Raynare y el hombre Dohnaseek le dijeron que habían sido mandados los cuatro aquí por Azazel – explico la mujer haciendo que el caído entrecerrara los ojos.

\- Eso no puede estar bien – dijo el caído llamando la atención de todos – Mittelt es mi ahijada, la hija de queridos amigos míos que desgraciadamente ya no están entre nosotros y solo la envió a misiones con miembros de Grigori que tienen mi total confianza – explico.

\- ¿Entonces quien los envió? – pregunto Gaster.

\- ¿Qué sabes de los tres ángeles caídos encerrados? – pregunto Asriel haciendo que Azazel llevara su mano al mentón.

\- Hmm veamos… Kalawarner trabaja específicamente para Penemue, no es un ángel de alto rango apenas tiene su primer par de alas, Raynare por su parte trabaja para mí, aunque se oiga feo es una soldado de rango bajo, aunque siempre ha tenido una obsesión conmigo, aunque durante los últimos meses ha estado un poco alejada – explico tratando de recordar algún otro detalle.

\- ¿Qué hay del hombre Dohnaseek? – pregunto Kokoa.

\- Dohnaseek, Dohnaseek… ¡Ah! Él está bajo el mando de… - los ojos de Azazel se abrieron cayendo en cuenta del culpable - ¡Kokabiel! – exclamo haciendo que Gaster quien había conocido al caído mencionado abriera los ojos entendiendo.

\- ¡Maldición! – grito Azazel.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Habían pasado algunos días desde la conversación con Azazel y las cosas habían cambiado un poco, a todos los miembros de la Guardia Real y Yokais de Kouh se les había ordenado estar atentos a cualquier acción sospechosa o entrada ilegal a la ciudad.

Rias y Sona se les había advertido para que tuvieran cuidado, aunque no se les había dicho la razón exacta del porque estaban en peligro ya que, aunque confiaran en las dos, más en Rias que en Sona no podían arriesgarse a que le dijeran de los problemas a Sirzechs sabiendo que no sabría mantener la boca cerrada poniendo en riesgo a todos.

Después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera preparado para defender la ciudad Azazel y Mittelt se fueron de vuelta a Grigori con la chica despidiéndose de sus amigos y prometiendo que regresaría a visitarlos cuando la situación se arreglara.

Así que ahora se encontraba Issei moviéndose en su forma de gato casero por las calles de la ciudad patrullando siendo de los pocos que podían hacerlo sin llamar la atención, el pequeño Nekomata no podía negar que el trabajo era aburrido aunque tampoco deseaba que algo pasara para entretenerse, soltando lo más cercano posible a un suspiro en su forma de gato Issei se continuo moviendo tranquilamente deteniéndose algunas veces cuando alguien quería acariciarlo y agradeciendo un poco el collar que Asia le había regalado para que alguna niña no tratara de adoptarlo… de nuevo.

Mientras Issei seguía en la ciudad en la casa del Nekomata se encontraba Gaster con Asia y Blair sentados en la sala con Rias delante de ellos.

\- Entonces Gremory-san, ¿Para qué querías vernos? – pregunto Gaster de manera profesional.

\- Tranqui, tranqui cariño – dijo Blair con una sonrisa - ¿Qué sucede Rias-chan? Nunca habías solicitado una reunión así, además sabes que eres bienvenida aquí – Blair le sonrió amablemente a la hermosa pelirroja.

Rias miro a los tres moviéndose nerviosamente teniendo dudas además de no querer arruinar su relación con la familia que la había recibido desde hace varios años como una más.

Soltando un suspiro Rias miro a los tres calmando sus nervios – Gaster-san, Blair-san, Asia-chan yo… yo… - empezó trabándose al final – “Vamos Rias puedes hacerlo” – pensó para sí misma sin notar como la pareja se miraba entre ellos mientras Asia parecía un poco preocupada por Rias - ¡QuisieratenersupermisoparareclutaraIseyAsia! – exclamo rápidamente haciendo que los tres parpadeaban confundidos.

\- Disculpa Rias-chan, ¿Podrías repetirlo? – pidió Blair llevando su mano a su mejilla.

Tragando saliva Rias miro a la Nekomata – Quisiera pedir permiso para reclutar a Ise y Blair – dijo más tranquilamente mirando la reacción de la Nekomata y Monstruo.

\- Bueno… yo no tengo problema alguno – dijo Blair tranquilamente mirando a Asia y Gaster - ¿Qué piensan ustedes Asia-chan, Gaster? – pregunto la mujer a los otros dos.

Gaster miro fijamente a los ojos azules de Rias esperando encontrar algún motivo oculto y al no detectar nada suspiro – Tampoco tengo mucho problema, pero ¿cuál es tu razón? – pregunto Gaster tranquilamente – Nos conocemos desde hace ya varios años y nunca mostraste deseos de reclutar a ningún Monstruo, Yokai ni siquiera a mis hijos – Gaster sabía que podía confiar en la demonio, pero quería estar totalmente seguro.

Rias miro a los ojos a Gaster – Estoy segura que sabe que estoy comprometida – dijo sabiendo que Gaster debía saber eso fácilmente ya sea que su maestra le hubiera dicho o descubrirlo por su cuenta lo cual fue confirmado cuando asintió mientras que Blair hacia una mueca – La persona con la que estoy comprometida… no es en si una persona realmente mala, pero sé que no sería feliz con él, desde que era pequeña siempre me vio como un trozo de carne siempre intentando tocarme incluso delante de mis padres o diciéndome constantemente que mi único trabajo será acompañarlo en su cama – Rias no pudo evitar apretar los puños recordando todas las palabras de su prometido – Mis padres nunca trataron de hacer nada para ayudarme, constantemente diciendo que me acostumbraría y que es por el bien de los demonios – por sus palabras Gaster se podía dar cuenta a donde iban las cosas.

Mientras Rias hablaba Asia no podía evitar estar asombrada, Rias siempre fue el tipo de chica que ella admiraba, la demonio es fuerte, decidida y siempre dispuesta a mejorar eso sin contar lo lista y hermosa que era. Así que no podía evitar asombrarse al verla en un estado tan vulnerable.

\- Los ancianos se han empeñado por años a que me vuelva prácticamente su esclava solo para tener un demonio con las reservas mágicas del clan Gremory, el poder de la destrucción del clan Bael y la regeneración del clan Phenex – conto – Según ellos mi destino es volverme una incubadora y esposa trofeo – Rias suspiro tratando de recuperar su aliento – Por eso quiero pedir la ayuda de Ise-kun y Asia-chan ya que a pesar de mi entrenamiento y el de Koneko no creo que sea suficiente para conseguir mi libertad – explico.

\- ¿Cómo planeas conseguir tu libertad Rias? – pregunto Gaster no queriendo que sus hijos se vean envueltos en algo más grande.

\- Por medio de un Rating Game, es la única manera que puedo tomar ya que los ancianos cambiaron el contrato después de que Sona consiguiera su libertad por otros medios – explico la pelirroja.

\- Pero los Rating Game pueden ser arreglados, en especial por los ancianos que tienen un gran poder – dijo Blair de manera pensativa.

\- Lo se… pero no tengo otra opción, originalmente si perdía mi virginidad podría ser libre, pero el nuevo contrato especifica que si eso pasa se me pondría el sello de esclavitud je… aunque si me caso con Raiser ese será mi destino igualmente – explico soltando una risa seca.

\- Rias sé que no eres uno de los demonios más fuertes, pero no deberías tener problemas para derrotar a Raiser Phenex – dijo Gaster haciendo que Rias lo mirara.

\- Jeje, porque no me impresiona que sepas de el – dijo haciendo que el científico soltara una risa – Pero a pesar de que Raiser es fuerte estoy segura que puedo derrotarlo – dijo con una mirada segura.

Gaster y Blair miraron a Rias logrando ver que en verdad creía eso y no era simplemente arrogancia hablando.

\- ¿Entonces…? – pregunto Gaster.

\- Él no es el problema – contesto la pelirroja.

\- ¿Los ancianos? – pregunto Blair.

\- No solo ellos, estoy segura que intentaran ayudar a Raiser, pero el mayor problema está en su nobleza – Rias no pudo evitar imaginarse al grupo de su prometido, pero más específicamente a una en particular.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio procesando todo, Gaster y Blair no tenían problema alguno en especial sabiendo que Rias no los trataría mal, ahora la preocupación del científico era que los ancianos tratarían de abusar de Issei y Asia aprovechándose al ser hijos de una figura importante de otra facción.

\- ¿Qué piensas, Asia-chan? – pregunto Blair a la rubia la cual se había mantenido callada.

Asia miro a sus padres y luego a Rias, ella la consideraba una buena amiga desde hace algunos años ellas y su pequeño grupo se llevaban bastante bien incluso Rias la había ayudado a entrenar en varias ocasiones.

\- “No puedo negarme, Rias-sempai es una buena amiga y no puedo abandonarla ahora” – pensó Asia cuando un detalle paso por su cabeza – “Espera… si me reencarna me volvería mitad demonio, eso quiere decir que no tendría que preocuparme por envejecer y podría estar con Issei” – una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Asia haciendo que Gaster la mirara con duda mientras Blair soltaba una risita teniendo una idea del porque la alegría de la rubia.

Asia se puso de pie con los puños levantados además de tener una enorme sonrisa - ¡Lo hare, te ayudare Rias-chan! – exclamo Asia haciendo que Rias se alegrara.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Asia-chan! – agradeció la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Gaster miro a ambas con una suave sonrisa – De acuerdo, no tengo problema alguno con esto y tampoco Blair, ¿Verdad? – pregunto a su esposa recibiendo un asentimiento – Ahora solo debes convencer a Issei y darme un par de días para arreglar las cosas con un contrato, después de todo no queremos que el consejo de los demonios o el Yokai trate de sacar algo de este acuerdo – explico haciendo que Rias asintiera estando totalmente de acuerdo.

Después de todo sabía que esos fósiles intentarían abusar de Issei y Asia de una u otra manera. Y hablando de Issei la pelirroja se preguntaba dónde podría estar.

Mientras Rias hablaba con Gaster, Blair y Asia el joven Nekomata había continuado su patrullaje durante algunos minutos hasta que se aburrió y busco un lugar donde poder comer algo.

Siendo el lugar escogido la pastelería de Muffet, un acogedor lugar con una gran ventana pintado de color violeta con alunas mesas afuera con sombrillas, el interior estaba pintado de un color violeta más ligero con blanco con el piso de cerámica negra con varias mesas para los clientes, había varias fotos y dibujos en las paredes donde aparecían los trabajadores del lugar o la misma Muffet.

En una de las mesas llamando la atención de todo el mundo se encontraba Issei usando su suéter con sus brazos fuera de las mangas comiendo una gran cantidad de postres teniendo ya una pequeña montaña de platos a su lado.

El Nekomata soltó un suspiro al comerse una enorme rebanada de pastel mientras tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro – Delicioso~ - dijo soltando un pequeño gemido y tomaba una taza llena de leche.

\- Ise me encanta que te gusten mis postres, pero no deberías comer tanta azúcar – dijo una voz femenina acercándose.

La dueña de la voz pertenecía a una chica de piel morena y cabello negro acomodado en dos colitas laterales, la chica tiene ojos morados, la chica se encontraba usando una blusa roja de botones negros y un moño amarillo con pantalones bombachos cortos color rosa y zapatillas rojas.

Esta es Muffet un Monstruo araña, aunque en su forma humana esto era imposible de saber.

\- Podrías enfermarte y no quisiera que una lindura como tu enfermara por mi culpa – dijo la chica con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de Issei recibiendo algunos “aw” de los demás clientes.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Issei separándose de su tasa dejando ver un bigote de leche – Nunca me he enfermado en mi vida – aseguro limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta haciendo reír a Muffet.

*Beep, beep*

Una vibración hizo que Issei metiera su mano en la manga de su suéter y sacara un celular con orejas de gato color amarillo.

\- Uh… Tengo que irme Muffet, papá quiere que vaya a ver a Rias-chan – dijo Issei metiendo su celular a la manga nuevamente y sacando un monedero en forma de cabeza de gato del cual saco dinero y se lo entregó a la peli negra - Gracias por la comida – agradeció Issei poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

\- Fufufu no hay problema cariño – dijo tomando el dinero y acompañándolo a la salida – No se te olvide venir el sábado para ayudar – recordó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – aseguro Issei con una sonrisa alejándose del lugar tranquilamente.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Algunos días después Issei y Asia se encontraban en el antiguo edificio de la academia Kouh, mas precisamente en el club que había fundado Rias para camuflar sus acciones de los humanos y para poder estar con los demás miembros de su nobleza.

En la habitación se encontraban la nobleza de Rias al completo, sentada en uno de los dos sillones se encontraba la pelirroja con su Reina Akeno parada a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Detrás de ella se encontraban Koneko, Gasper y Kiba.

Kiba es un joven y atractivo adolecente de cabello rubio corto y ojos grises, se encontraba usando el uniforme masculino de la academia sin la chaqueta.

Sentado contrario a Rias se encontraba Gaster con Issei y Asia sentados a sus lados mirando a la pelirroja la cual leía el contrato que el científico le había traído, a pesar de que sabía que Gaster no abusaría de ella de ninguna manera ni de su nobleza no estaría a gusto hasta leerlo completamente y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y fuera justo para ella y los dos nuevos miembros de su nobleza.

\- “Posibles miembros” – se recordó a sí misma no queriendo dar las cosas por hechas.

\- ¿Qué te parece Rias? – pregunto Gaster mirando a los ojos a la adolecente.

Rias termino de leer y asintió con los ojos cerrados no encontrando nada malo en el contrato, considerando que al firmar se crearía un pacto mágico haciendo que ambas partes cumplieran su parte ella no tendría que preocuparse ni siquiera de los ancianos que probablemente estarían enfurecidos con ella.

\- Me parece perfecto – contesto con una sonrisa cruzando sus brazos debajo de su busto – Issei-kun, Asia-chan – llamo la pelirroja - ¿Ya leyeron el contrato? – pregunto Rias queriendo asegurarse de que los dos estuvieran completamente de acuerdo.

\- Hai, lo leí un par de veces – contesto Asia asintiendo.

\- Asia lo leyó para mí – contesto Issei haciendo que Rias suspirara ya esperándose una respuesta así del Nekomata.

Asintiendo Rias tomo una pluma e imbuyo la tinta con su magia tornándola de un color rojo carmesí, satisfecha procedió a firmar para después pasar el contrato a Gaster el cual hizo lo mismo y firmo acción repetida por Asia e Issei.

Una vez la última firma fue puesta un círculo mágico apareció sobre el contrato siendo este una fusión del círculo mágico de la familia Gremory, el de la familia Gaster y el clan Scavanger. Los tres círculos empezaron a girar hasta que se fusionaron con el contrato del cual salieron cadenas espectrales las cuales se metieron el cuerpo de los cuatro firmantes.

Gaster asintió cuando las cadenas desaparecieron e hizo aparecer un pequeño hueso de punta afilada en su mano con el cual procedo a tratar de romper el contrato solo para que un aura rojiza se hiciera presente y destruyera el hueso.

\- Todo parece en orden – anuncio el monstruo – Ahora la siguiente parte y si no te molesta Rias, me gustaría estar presente – pidió Gaster tranquilamente.

\- No hay problema – contesto Rias con una sonrisa no teniendo ningún problema con que Gaster presenciara lo siguiente.

Poniéndose de pie Rias camino hasta su escrito y estiro su mano haciendo que apareciera un círculo mágico del cual apareció una caja de madera negra, al abrirla Gaster pudo ver varias piezas de ajedrez color rojo brillante con algunos detalles en amarillo. Más concretamente eran ocho peones, un alfil, un caballero y una torre.

Mirando fijamente Rias decidió sacar el alfil y todos los peones de la caja para luego hacer que desapareciera, tranquilamente acomodo las piezas en el escritorio dejándolas a la vista de todos en la habitación.

\- Asia-chan, ¿Quieres ser la primera? – pregunto Rias a lo que la rubia asintió.

Poniéndose de pie Asia camino hasta estar enfrente de Rias la cual tomo el alfil en sus manos y se giró quedando frente a frente con Asia.

\- ¿Estas totalmente segura? – pregunto Rias a lo que Asia asintió con una mirada llena de **Determinación,** asintiendo Rias acerco la pieza al pecho de Asia haciendo que la pieza empezara a brillar – ¡Argento G. Asia, tu estando en vida has aceptado servir en el nombre de Rias Gremory, no como un soldado o esclavo si no como un miembro más de esta familia, en nombre de Rias Gremory heredera del clan Gremory te ordeno que renazcas como miembro de mi familia! – al termino la pieza desapareció en el cuerpo de Asia haciendo que la rubia empezara a liberar un aura rojiza la cual se convino con su aura verde.

Gaster abrió los ojos al notar como el alma de Asia pasaba a tener un borde dorado como armadura, tendría que investigar ese fenómeno después.

Finalmente, cuando el brillo se apagó de la espalda baja de Asia aparecieron un par de alas negras asombrando a la Rubia la cual dio un pequeño brinco sorprendida.

\- Felicidades por volverte un demonio Asia-chan – felicito Akeno haciendo que los ojos verdes del nuevo demonio se posaran en ella.

\- No sé si te estas burlando o si de verdad me estas felicitando – dijo mientras tocaba sus alas cuidadosamente - ¿Podre volar con estas alas? – pregunto Asia.

\- Después de un poco de practica será posible – contesto Kiba sonriendo tranquilamente recibiendo un asentimiento y un “gracias” de Asia.

\- Ahora es tu turno Issei-kun – dijo Rias haciendo que el Nekomata se pusiera de pie y fuera hasta ella.

Tranquilamente Rias tomo una pieza de peón, pero está a diferencia de las demás tenía un brillo más potente y parecía tener sangre en su interior, asintiendo Rias acerco la pieza a Issei, pero esta no reaccionó.

Viendo eso los demás miembros de la nobleza de Rias a excepción de Asia se miraron entre ellos.

No perdiendo la calma Rias tomo otra pieza igual que la anterior y acerco ambas a Issei sin conseguir resultados nuevamente, suspirando temiéndose lo peor tomo el resto de peones restante acercándolos al Nekomata.

Pasaron unos tensos segundos donde los demás se miraron entre ellos cuando un fuerte brillo carmesí se hizo presente en la habitación.

Los ojos de Issei por un leve segundo se volvieron completamente rojos mientras miraba a Rias o más bien a las dos siluetas que por un momento aparecieron detrás de ella.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza Rias empezó el ritual nuevamente - ¡Scavanger G. Issei, tu estando en vida has aceptado servir en el nombre de Rias Gremory, no como un soldado o esclavo si no como un miembro más de esta familia, en nombre de Rias Gremory heredera del clan Gremory te ordeno que renazcas como miembro de mi familia! – al igual que con Asia las pieza se desaparecieron en el cuerpo de Issei al mismo tiempo que en la espalda del Nekomata aparecían tres pares de alas negras haciendo que los demás se asombraran.

Por su parte Rias suspiro agradeciendo que las piezas fueran suficientes para rencarnar al Nekomata no estando para nada sorprendida de que Issei tuviera un par de alas más que ella.

Issei por su parte giro su cabeza mirando sus alas con el ceño fruncido, el Nekomata saco sus orejas y coles mientras trataba de mirarse a sí mismo, soltando un pequeño gruñido hizo desaparecer sus alas quedándose únicamente con sus rasgos Yokai.

\- ¿Estas bien Ise-kun? – pregunto Asia.

\- Las alas no combinan conmigo – contesto Issei haciendo que Asia riera un poco.

Mientras Issei y Asia hablaban entre ellos Koneko se acercó a Rias la cual tenía una sonrisa presente en su rostro.

\- Rias-buchou – llamo la peli blanca - ¿Cómo convenció a Issei de que se uniera? – pregunto mirando a su compañero Nekomata.

Rias miro a Koneko recordando que había pasado unos días atrás.

**Flashback:**

La habitación de Rias era lo que uno se esperaría… de una chica otaku, había una enorme pantalla con varias consolas conectadas, a cada lado de la televisión había una estantería repleta de anime y películas de todo tipo incluso algunos que Rias esperaba que Issei ignorara completamente.

Acomodados en otra pared había otras tres estanterías repletas de manga y eso que solo eran tres estanterías ya que Rias tenía otras en otra habitación, finalmente había una puerta que llevaba al closet personal de la pelirroja y un peinador.

\- Ok – dijo Issei sentado en el suelo y abrazando una gran almohada.

\- ¿Ok…? ¿Así nada más? – pregunto Rias incrédula.

Rias había pasado casi una hora explicándole a Issei su situación y lo que había hablado con Gaster, incluso le dijo que Asia había aceptado unirse y esperaba batallar un poco con el Nekomata, después de todo Ise era un espíritu libre y a pesar de ser parte de la Guardia Real y por ende parte de los soldados de la facción Yokai. Issei solo aceptaba porque rara vez le pedían participar, Rias no lo trataría como esclavo ni nada parecido, pero esperaba tener que hacer algo para convencerlo.

Ciertamente no esperaba no tener que hacer nada para que el Nekomata aceptara.

\- Sip – asintió Issei con una sonrisa haciendo que Rias masajeara su frente mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Pero aun así había una sonrisa presente en su rostro.

**Flashback Fin:**

\- Nada – contesto Rias haciendo que Koneko la mirara con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

\- ¿Nada…? – pregunto la Nekomata mirando a su Rey levemente asombrada.

Mientras ellas hablaban Kiba se había acercado a Issei y Asia con una sonrisa, ambos miraron a Kiba con leve curiosidad cuando Kiba estiro su mano en señal de saludo.

\- Ya nos conocíamos, pero aun así espero que no llevemos bien – dijo Kiba de manera amable solo para abrir los ojos cuando sintió como Issei levantaba su brazo para después saltar y chocar los cinco con su mano haciendo que Kiba sonriera.

\- ¡Ise-kun ahora podremos pasar más tiempo juntos! – exclamo Gasper saltando y cayendo sobre Issei dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras ambos caían al suelo riendo.

\- Estoy feliz de tenerlos a ambos entre nosotros, Asia-chan, Issei-kun – dijo Akeno con una sonrisa amable recibiendo una de parte de Asia.

Gaster miro como convivían entre ellos y sonrió sabiendo que sus dos hijos estarían en buenas manos.

\- Bien supongo que es hora de volver – dijo Gaster llamando la atención de todos – Rias muchas gracias por permitirme presenciar el proceso de reencarnación – agradeció el esqueleto dando una leve reverencia.

\- ¡Esta bien, no hay nada que agradecer! – dijo Rias sacudiendo sus manos – Yo debería ser quien debería estar dando las gracias a los tres – dijo calmándose un poco – Así que, ¡Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad! – agradeció dando una reverencia haciendo que Gaster sonriera.

\- No hay nada que agradecer Rias – dijo Gaster amablemente acariciando la cabeza de Rias haciendo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos.

\- “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mi padre… hizo algo así?” – se preguntó así misma tratando de recordar la última vez que tuvo una conversación normal con sus padres, fácilmente tuvo que ser hace diez años antes de que conociera a Raiser.

Separando su mano de la cabeza de la pelirroja Gaster miro a sus hijos con una sonrisa – Pueden quedarse aquí, solo traten de no llegar muy tarde a casa – pidió recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia y el Nekomata – Yo volveré a casa y le diré a Blair que todo salió bien – dijo desapareciendo en un flash.

Una vez se fue y las cosas se calmaron un poco Rias hizo aparecer un pastel para festejar la unión de Issei y Asia a su nobleza y más importante su familia.

Mientras comían tranquilamente fue Kiba quien dijo algo que inicio una conversación.

\- Es increíble que Issei-kun necesitara dos peones mutados y seis peones normales para ser rencarnado – dijo tratando de recordar algún caso similar.

\- Ciertamente, el potencial que tienes debe ser ridículamente alto – dijo Akeno tomando de su taza tranquilamente.

\- En realidad – empezó Rias llamando la atención de todos – Tanto Issei como Asia son poseedores de un Sacred Gear – explico Rias haciendo que Koneko y Gasper asintieran.

\- Ahora que recaigo en nuestras peleas de entrenamiento nunca utilizaste tu Sacred Gear – dijo Koneko mirando a Issei.

\- Mh – asintió Issei con la boca llena de pastel, tragando el Nekomata soltó un suspiro – Ökï-Sensei me dijo que nunca lo usara en batallas de entrenamiento, principalmente porque no quería que me volviera dependiente de su poder – explico Issei recordando las palabras de su maestro.

\- ¿Entonces no sabes utilizarlo? – pregunto Kiba a lo que Issei negó.

\- Sensei me entreno para poder controlarlo haciéndome pelear contra su nieta y algunas veces contra él, además de que he practicado por mi cuenta algunas veces – conto el nekomata tomando otro trozo de pastel.

\- Ara, ara tienes que ser muy fuerte – dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

\- No realmente – dijo esta vez Asia.

\- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Kiba mirando a la rubia no esperando que ella dijera eso.

\- Si comparamos la fuerza de Ise-kun con la nuestra ciertamente es más fuerte, pero a pesar de eso hay personas mucho más fuertes que el ahí afuera, Issei nunca ha sido capaz de derrotar a Undyne la capitana de la Guardia Real, tampoco ha logrado vencer a Asriel ni a Makoto la nieta de Ökï-sama – explico Asia con Issei asintiendo a su lado.

\- Tampoco he podido derrotar a Morde nunca, aunque cuando he peleado con Tora normalmente quedamos empatados al igual que cuando lucho contra Red – dijo Issei con un dedo en su mentón.

\- Conozco a Red-chan e incluso a Asriel-kun – dijo Akeno haciendo memoria – Red-chan esta en primer año mientras Asriel está en primero en la universidad – dijo pensando en el apuesto chico de cabello blanco con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu Sacred Gear? – pregunto Koneko ignorando a Akeno la cual había entrado a su mundo de fantasía.

Issei sonrió y estiro su brazo haciendo que una luz esmeralda se hiciera presente obligando a los demás a desviar la mirada, cuando esta desapareció el brazo de Issei había sido envuelto en un guantelete rojo que parecía estar hecho con grandes escamas rojas, una gran gema verde se encontraba en su mano con dos cuernos amarillos en el antebrazo de Issei.

\- [Boosted Gear] – dijo Rias con gran asombro en su voz.

\- Eso explica el consumo de tantas piezas, después de todo es uno de los legendarios Longinos – dijo Akeno cuando otra voz se hizo presente asombrando a casi todos.

[En eso te equivocas chica] la voz provenía del guantelete [A pesar de que me encantaría ser la razón por la que mi compañero es tan poderoso a pesar de su corta edad no puedo llevarme todo el crédito]

\- E-es esa la voz del dragón Galés – dijo Rias con asombro en su voz.

[Así es, es un gusto conocerte formalmente Rias Gremory] saludo tranquilamente.

\- ¡Hm! Su nombre es Draig y es mi amigo – dijo Issei haciendo que el dragón suspirara ya acostumbrado a Issei – Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, desde… - Issei se detuvo tratando de recordar.

[Aproximadamente siete u ocho años] dijo Draig [Por alguna razón recordad me cuesta un poco]

\- ¿Sera porque eres un poco viejo? – pregunto Issei haciendo que Draig gruñera un poco pero no contesto.

\- Pero aun así es raro, con ambas piezas mutadas debió haber sido suficiente, pero se necesitaron todas para lograrlo – dijo Rias pensando.

[Es porque no estoy solo aquí adentro] dijo Draig llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- ¿No estás solo? – pregunto Asia – ¿Acaso te refieres a Fia? – pregunto la rubia.

Antes de que alguien preguntara quien era Fia Issei negó con la cabeza.

\- No, su nombre es Tet – dijo Issei extendiendo su otra mano haciendo que una bola arcoíris apareciera flotando levemente sobre su mano.

[¡Yo, mi nombre es Tet!] saludo una voz más juguetona a diferencia de la profunda voz de Draig [Soy el Dios de los juegos que habita aquí] explico la voz haciendo que Rias mirara a Akeno la cual negó con la cabeza.

\- Nunca había escuchado de un Dios así – dijo no sabiendo quien era Tet.

[Eso no me sorprende para nada] dijo Tet tranquilamente.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes eso Issei? – pregunto Asia un poco dolida de que el Nekomata se lo hubiera ocultado.

\- ¡Desde hace cinco años! – contesto Issei con una sonrisa – [Dream Maker] es un Sacred Gear desconocido, según Azazel – la mención del líder de Grigori hizo que Akeno apretara más su taza – Soy su primer usuario conocido – explico Issei con una sonrisa para luego parpadear y mirar a los demás - ¡Pero es un secreto así que shh! – dijo recordando como Azazel y Gaster le habían dicho que debía ocultarlo.

[¡Jajaja! ¡Tarde o temprano pasaría!] rio Tet haciendo que la esfera de luz vibrara.

[Ciertamente, pero si vamos a trabajar juntos es mejor no guardar secretos así] dijo Draig tranquilamente [Así que no te molestes con mi compañero Asia, después de todo si fuera por él te hubiera dicho desde hace mucho tiempo] dijo el dragón haciendo que Asia se alegrara un poco.

\- Entonces un Longinos y un Sacred Gear desconocido – dijo Kiba no esperando eso - ¿Qué hay de ti Asia-san? – pregunto el rubio mirando a su compañera rubia.

\- Mi Sacred Gear es mas de apoyo que otra cosa – dijo levantando sus manos dejando ver un par de anillos plateados – Se llama Twilight Healing, es un Sacred Gear de curar a cualquier tipo de heridas, pero siendo incapaz de curar enfermedades – explico Asia haciendo que sus manos fueran envueltas en un aura verde.

Issei viendo esto mordió uno de sus dedos sacando sangre y se lo acerco a Asia la cual puso su mano sobre la herida haciendo que se cerrara a gran velocidad.

\- Ara, ara. Eso es increíble Asia-chan – dijo Akeno lamiéndose los labios.

\- ¿Sabes pelear? – pregunto Koneko, a pesar de que eran amigas nunca la había visto pelear ya que cuando iba a entrenar solo se encontraba con Issei.

\- Por supuesto, utilizo un látigo y magia – contesto asintiendo – Además puedo hacer esto – Asia levanto sus manos haciendo que el aura verde se tornara de color rojo – Con esta forma puedo dañar en vez de curar, esto gracias a un Sacred Gear artificial creado por Azazel-sama basado en el Sacred Gear Mirror Alice – explico Asia haciendo que Rias se atragantara con su té y Kiba apretara su taza asombrando a la rubia - ¡Kiba-san! – inmediatamente se puso de pie y procedió a curar la herida del rubio.

\- Jejeje estoy bien Asia-san, solo me sorprendí – dijo Kiba dejando que la rubia curara los cortes de su mano.

\- Ise-kun – llamo Rias a Issei el cual la miro ladeando la cabeza – ¿Azazel sabe quién es el usuario de Mirror Alice? – pregunto Rias ya preparada para avisar a su amiga.

\- Hai, aunque Azazel solo quiere aprender de los Sacred Gear, pero no se los arrebata a nadie, cuando encuentra a un usuario suele invitarlo a Grigori para ayudarlo a perfeccionar su Sacred Gear – explico haciendo que Rias se calmara al igual que Kiba que escucho la explicación.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – gruño Akeno – Que consigue con solo ayudar así – dijo evitando soltar otro gruñido.

\- ¡Akeno! – exclamo Rias regañándose así misma por no haber ayudado más a su mejor amiga.

\- Hai, conozco a Azazel y a algunas personas que ha ayudado incluyéndome a mí y a Asia – contesto Issei con el rostro fruncido mirando a Akeno fijamente.

\- Ise-kun tiene razón, Azazel no es el tipo de persona que abusa de otros, lo único que pide por su ayuda es que le permitan archivar información acerca del Sacred Gear – explico Asia mirando a Issei y Akeno sin dejar de curar a Kiba.

Issei y Akeno se quedaron mirándose fijamente sin decir nada haciendo que Rias suspirara ya viendo venir que los dos no se llevarían exactamente bien.

Tratando de cambiar el ambiente Kiba se puso de pie – Gracias Asia-san – agradeció apretando su mano no sintiendo nada de dolor y se acercó al Nekomata – Issei-kun, ¿Te gustaría tener un duelo de entrenamiento? – pregunto haciendo que el Nekomata lo mirara con la cabeza inclinada levemente.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Todos los miembros de la nobleza de Rias incluyéndola se encontraban en la parte trasera del antiguo edificio en un pequeño claro en medio de los árboles, las chicas y Gasper se encontraban a un lado mirando a Kiba e Issei los cuales se estaban preparando para su encuentro.

Kiba se encontraba usando su uniforme con unas grebas plateadas y una espada en su cintura mientras Issei utilizaba su suéter.

Kiba miraba como Issei se preparaba haciendo sus estiramientos mientras Kiba hacia los propios, él no tenía la intención de utilizar las grebas, pero Rias le había dicho que era mejor usarlas y el tomo el consejo a pecho.

Kiba sabía que Issei debía ser hábil, después de todo el Nekomata había entrenado con Rias y Koneko, pero Kiba no esperaba que Issei fuera más fuerte que su Rey.

\- Parece que ambos están listos – dijo Akeno mirando a ambos chicos, aunque entrecerró un poco los ojos al ver a Issei algo que no pasó desapercibido por los demás – Siento que Kiba tiene buenas probabilidades de ganar – señalo Akeno conociendo todas las capacidades del rubio.

\- Yo realmente no lo creo – dijo Asia haciendo que la peli negra lo mirara.

\- Asia-chan entiendo que quieras apoyar a Ise, pero conozco todas las capacidades de Kiba, además de que hemos estado entrenando mucho durante un buen tiempo – explico Akeno.

Asia miro a Akeno sabiendo porque no esperaba que Issei fuera capaz de ganar – Como tú conoces a Kiba a la perfección yo conozco a Ise-kun a pesar del secreto que me oculto, lo he visto pelear y entrenar así que estoy totalmente segura que ganara – dijo con total seguridad ignorando el rostro fruncido de la peli negra.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Asia-chan – dijo Rias repentinamente haciendo que Akeno la mirara incrédula – Eh practicado con Ise-kun y si bien no conozco todas sus capacidades puedo decir con seguridad que tiene mucha ventaja sobre Kiba – explico recibiendo asentimientos de Koneko y Gasper – Es por eso que le pedí que no utilizara Senjutsu o sus Sacred Gear a menos que de verdad lo creyera necesario – dijo mirando al Nekomata el cual estaba simplemente parado moviendo sus manas de un lado a otro de manera perezosa.

\- ¿Estás listo Issei-kun? – pregunto posando su mano sobre su espada.

Issei por su parte se subió la capucha oscureciendo su rostro y miro a Kiba con una sonrisa - ¡Listo! – exclamo Issei con una sonrisa alegre.

Rápidamente Kiba desenvaino su espada y corrió contra Issei esperando tomarlo por sorpresa con su velocidad, pero Issei se movió hacia un lado y barrio sus mangas haciendo que el espadachín tropezara no esperando que las patas de gato fueran sólidas. Usando su mano libre Kiba se apoyó para dar un salto y caer nuevamente de pie donde se giró rápidamente para atacar a Issei solo para detenerse al ver que Issei ya no se encontraba ahí.

Tomando su espada con ambas manos Kiba se quedó quieto mirando a su alrededor esperando algún ataque del Nekomata, unos segundos después el espadachín escucho como el aire era cortado haciendo que se girara a tiempo para desviar tres navajas las cuales salieron desde la copa de uno de los árboles, del árbol apareció Issei el cual corrió contra Kiba el cual lanzo un corte horizontal pero Issei salto dando un pequeño giro en el aire golpeando la cabeza de Kiba con sus pies haciendo que el espadachín diera unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Issei se quedaba de pie mirando como el rubio movía la cabeza.

Kiba abrió los ojos y miro a Issei el cual aún tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – “Acaso es tanta la diferencia para que no me tome enserio” – pensó apretando su espada.

Con decisión retomo su ataque haciendo que Issei empezará a retroceder tranquilamente saltando y agachándose para esquivar los ataques sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras esquivaba el Nekomata lanzaba uno que otro ataque con las patas de sus mangas las cuales esquivaba el espadachín con relativa facilidad, aunque para Rias, Koneko, Gasper y Asia era obvio que el Nekomata no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

Viendo esto Rias grito - ¡Kiba-kun utiliza tu Sacred Gear! – Kiba la miro y asintió - ¡Ise-kun tomate esto mas enserio! – pidió sabiendo que el orgullo de Kiba seria herido si Issei ni siquiera se esforzaba.

Usando sus piernas Issei salto hacia atrás cayendo de cuatro patas y miro a Rias - ¿Es eso una petición o una orden? – pregunto un poco confundido.

\- ¿Por qué Kiba no ataca? – pregunto Asia viendo como el espadachín no atacaba a Issei a pesar de que el Nekomata estaba distraído.

\- Kiba-kun tiene un pensamiento e ideología de caballero tomándose muy enserio su honor – explico Akeno – Probablemente vea el atacar ahora como algo deshonroso – dijo haciendo que Asia suspirara.

\- Ese tipo de pensamiento es peligroso, muchos enemigos podrían aprovecharse de eso – dijo Asia recordando cuando Undyne le quito esas ideas a Red.

\- Que tal si lo tomas como un favor – dijo Rias sabiendo que el Nekomata estaría un poco confuso y ella tampoco quería que la dejara de ver como una amiga.

\- Mmm… ¡Ok! – dijo Issei regresando su mirada a Kiba y corriendo contra el asombrando al caballero con su velocidad.

Issei lanzo un ataque descendente con su pata de la cual salieron tres hojas las cuales detuvo Kiba con su espada, el ataque hizo que el rubio soltara un gruñido y sus piernas temblaran, ciertamente no esperaba tanta fuerza detrás del ataque del Nekomata.

Haciendo esfuerzo Kiba pudo empujar a Issei y retroceder con su guardia en alta, el rubio miro a Issei el cual empezó a ir hacia él y sin dudarlo clavo su espada en el suelo.

\- ¡Sword Birth! – exclamo Kiba haciendo que varias espadas salieran del suelo intentando apuñalar a Issei, pero el Nekomata brinco esquivándolas yendo directamente por Kiba.

Kiba puso su espada en medio para detener el ataque, pero esta fue destruida dejando solo la empuñadura, en un movimiento rápido Issei cayó al suelo y con las dos patas golpeo el pecho de Kiba lanzándolo algunos metros atrás. Kiba derrapo por el suelo e ignorando el dolor alzo su arma destruida.

\- ¡Ignición! – exclamo haciendo que una nueva hoja con una tonalidad naranja apareciera.

Rápidamente Kiba ataco con su espada envolviéndose en fuego haciendo que Issei se asombrara un poco.

\- ¡Uh, genial! – aunque ciertamente no de la manera que Kiba hubiera esperado.

Nuevamente Issei saco las hojas de sus patas, aunque estas eran más largas y gruesas que las anteriores, ambos chocaron sus armas haciendo que el sonido del metal resonara a su alrededor, aunque Kiba poco a poco parecía estar estresándose al ver que ninguno de sus ataques hacia retroceder al Nekomata mientras que cada golpe de Issei hacia que las piernas de Kiba temblaran.

Una vez ambos chocaron sus armas quedando en un duelo donde por un segundo Kiba parecía tener la ventaja sobre Issei cuando las navajas de Issei brillaron tomando forma de abre latas con las cuales procedió a destruir la espada de Kiba el rubio trato de retroceder, pero Issei golpeo su barbilla con una de sus patas lanzándolo al aire para finalmente brincar y devolverlo al suelo de una patada.

Kiba con su espalda en el suelo se encontraba tosiendo cuando se encontró Issei sentado en su pecho como si se tratara de un gato el cual miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Te rindes? – pregunto el Nekomata.

Kiba trato de moverse, pero para su sorpresa le fue incapaz – “A primera vista Issei-kun no parece tan pesado” – pensó cuando recibió un golpe en su cabeza de parte del Nekomata.

\- ¡Pensaste que estoy gordo! – acuso golpeando a Kiba repetidamente mientras este trataba inútilmente de disculparse.

\- ¡Aw, aw, aw! No dije nada Issei-kun – dijo Kiba tratando de cubrirse los golpes, aunque estos no dolían comparados a los que le había dado antes.

Issei continúo golpeando a Kiba cuando Asia lo tomo de las axilas y lo separo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo para sorpresa de Kiba, mientras Asia ponía en el suelo a Issei los demás miembros de la nobleza de Rias incluyendo a esta misma se acercaron a Kiba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Kiba-kun? – pregunto Akeno y sin siquiera darle tiempo para responder miro a Issei – No puedo creer que te atacara así – dijo molesta.

Kiba se sentó con la ayuda de Gasper y miro a Issei – Estoy bien, solo no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte – dijo Kiba mirando con algo de respeto al Nekomata – Después de haber entrenado estos últimos meses sin descanso creí que podría al menos darle batalla – explico – Aunque ni siquiera me tomo enserio… Koneko-chan, Rias-buchou… ¿Es Issei mucho más fuerte que ustedes? – pregunto mirando a ambas chicas.

\- Nunca eh sido capaz de hacerlo pelear al cien por ciento contra mí – contesto Rias recordando todas las veces que habían entrenado juntos – Tampoco es que sea algo muy sorprendente, después de todo al igual que Koneko y yo fue entrenado por un General Yokai, eso sin mencionar todo el entrenamiento que debió recibir de parte de la Capitana Undyne – explico Rias mirando a Asia e Issei los cuales iban hacia ellos.

\- ¿Estas bien Kiba-san? ¿Necesitas que te cure? – pregunto Asia amablemente recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del caballero.

Kiba solo soltó una risa – Estoy bien Asia-san gracias – agradeció el caballero poniéndose lentamente de pie para quedar frente a Issei – En verdad eres fuerte Issei-kun, espero que puedas ayudarme a volverme más fuerte – dijo Kiba extendiendo su mano hacia Issei solo para detenerse un momento y levantar su mano.

Issei vio esto y dio un salto para chocar los cinco con el rubio - ¡Claro! – aseguro Issei haciendo que Rias sonriera al ver a ambos chicos llevarse bien.

Rias miro a todos sus amigos, su familia con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba segura que todos juntos podrían conseguir su libertad de una vez por todas.

\- “Aunque por si acaso será mejor que entrenemos un poco más” – pensó Rias recordando al verdadero obstáculo para conseguir su libertad – “Ravel Phenex…”- Rias sabía que no sería fácil derrotarla.

Nada fácil.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Infierno territorio Phenex.

En una enorme mansión sentada en el balcón se encontraba una joven hermosa adolecente de cabello rubio acomodado en dos coletas en forma de taladros rizados y ojos azules oscuros, la joven se encontraba utilizando un vestido purpura con acentos en color púrpura oscuro con tres extensiones parecidas a las colas de las aves fénix. El vestido ocultaba por completo su figura y le daba la apariencia de una joven princesa.

Esta es Ravel Phenex la hija menor de la familia Phenex y miembro de la nobleza de su hermano Raiser Phenex.

Ahora mismo la joven se encontraba bebiendo té tranquilamente ignorando completamente al anciano que tenía delante de ella.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando mocosa? – pregunto el anciano de manera grosera.

Ravel solo tomo de su té molestando al anciano el cual golpeo la mesita solo para que una bola de fuego pasara al lado de su cabeza a gran velocidad haciendo que el hombre retrocediera impactado.

\- ¿C-como te atreves? – pregunto tratando de poner una cara valiente sin resultado alguno.

\- Yo debería preguntar eso – dijo Ravel poniendo su taza en la mesa – Que clase de modales te enseñaron tus padres, deben sentirse completamente avergonzados – dijo con sorna haciendo que el hombre se enfadara – Y no, no te escuche, pero creo saber lo que me vas a decir… Deberías saber que ayudare a mi hermano solo hasta cierto punto después de todo no estoy interesada en sus ridículos planes que solo resultaran en sus próximas muertes – dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El anciano miro a Ravel solo para sonreír de manera arrogante – Nadie tiene el valor para atacarnos mocosa, mucho menos el poder – aseguro el solo para que Ravel empezara a reír para su molestia.

\- Que buena broma – dijo la rubia limpiándose una lagrima falsa de su ojo – El único con el poder para respaldar esas palabras es Zekram Bael, pero todos los demás son bastante débiles, después de todo no mate yo a uno de los ancianos que trato de casarme con su nieto – dijo la chica con una sonrisa dejando salir de su cuerpo un aura anaranjada caliente haciendo que el anciano retrocediera.

Bufando el anciano se dio la vuelta y se retiró dejando a Ravel sola la cual se quedó mirando el cielo purpura del infierno.

\- Rias… no te queda mucho tiempo – dijo en voz baja – Y cómo te dije en su momento no me contendré, después de todo también tengo mi orgullo – Ravel levanto su mano donde formo una pequeña flama la cual se tornó de un color naranja brillante casi pasando a blanco.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo nya~  
> Espero que les guste y si gustan dejen su opinion nya~  
> Intentare tener el siguiente capitulo pronto aunque talvez tarde un poco porque me voy a poner a jugar al Disgaea nya~  
> Nos leemos luego nya~  
> Atte: Morde The Cat


	4. Capitulo 3: Mis Dias Como Demonio

**Capítulo 3.**

**Mis Días Como Demonio.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Issei y Asia habían sido rencarnados en demonios y las realmente no habían cambiado mucho en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, ambos se acostumbraron casi inmediatamente a su nueva debilidad por la luz después de todo con los niveles de magia que tenían no fue una tarea exactamente difícil.

Los días siguientes pasaron con Rias enseñando a ambos sobre la sociedad de los demonios, lo cual tuvo resultados divididos.

Asia aprendió bastante rápido memorizando lo que Rias le decidía rápidamente, por otra parte, Issei ignoraba todo acerca de los demonios, no le interesaban sus costumbres, su cultura y ciertamente no le interesaba para nada el gobierno que tenían. Al pequeño Nekomata no le interesaba nada de nada.

En otra situación con otra persona Rias se hubiera molestado u ofendido, pero ella ya se esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Issei después de todo el Nekomata le había dicho que si bien no odiaba a los demonios tampoco confiaba en ellos, en especial en los lideres.

Y después de la fallida purga de los Nekomata que el consejo propuso y que tres de los cuatro reyes demonio aprobaron sin una razón de verdad más allá del temor del potencial que los Nekomatas pueden alcanzar.

Estos sucesos llenaban de vergüenza a Rias en especial al pensar que su hermano mayor aprobó el ataque solo para después se comportara como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, como si fuera inocente.

Pero dejando eso de lado Rias comprendía él porque a Issei no le interesaba nada acerca de aquellos que mandaron a matar a su familia.

Pero dejando eso de lado.

Después de enseñar a ambos lo básico de los demonios Rias procedió a enseñarles con ayuda de Akeno control mágico, aunque en ese tiempo no pudo evitar notar como Akeno parecía empeñada en hacerle las cosas difíciles a Issei solo para molestarse cuando fallaba.

La relación de Akeno e Issei no era la mejor, antes no había hablado prácticamente nunca a diferencia de Akeno y Chara que se llevaban bastante bien, probablemente otra diferencia es que a Chara no le importa mucho que hablen mal de otros delante de ella mientras no insulten a su familia o Issei.

Mientras que a Issei no le agradaba que insultaran a sus amigos y viendo que el Nekomata considera a Azazel como un amigo o figura de respeto en su vida no estaba muy feliz al escuchar a la peli negra.

Durante los días que ambas enseñaron a ambos a controlar su aumento mágico Akeno termino encerrada en un bloque de hielo tres veces gracias a un molesto Issei y mientras Akeno aseguraba que era porque la había tomado por sorpresa, pero Rias sabia la verdad y agradecía que Issei no deseara matar a Akeno ya que gracias a la diferencia de poder el Nekomata lo lograría fácilmente.

Por otro lado, Asia había disfrutado esas pequeñas clases donde la rubia aprendió que tenía afinidad por la magia elemental mientras que Issei podía utilizar magia de hielo y según Draig también debería ser capaz de usar fuego, pero por alguna razón Issei era completamente incapaz de usarla.

Después de practicar y que alcanzaran un buen control de su magia Rias decidió que era hora de llevarlos a una pequeña tarea por lo que Rias se encontraba ahora mismo en el cuartel de los monstruos de la ciudad de Kouh hablando con Undyne.

\- Entonces quieres alguna tarea de exterminación para Issei y Asia, ¿Verdad? – pregunto la capitana a lo que Rias asintió – Sabes que Issei y Asia son ridículamente fuertes, ¿Verdad? No es por ofender, pero al menos Issei debería ser capaz de derrotarte sin problema alguno y Asia debería ser capaz de darte pelea – señalo la mujer tranquilamente.

Rias no se ofendió, después de todo ella sabía que Issei era mucho más fuerte que ella y si no lo hubiera sabido antes cuando lo resucito usando sus ocho peones dos de ellos mutado se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Lo sé, pero de esta manera le demostraran a los demás de lo que son capaces – contesto Rias sabiendo que solo ella y Koneko se daban una idea clara de las habilidades de Issei mientras que las de Asia eran misterio dejando de lado su capacidad para curar.

Gasper por su parte Rias estaba segura que su confianza en Issei más que nada era gracias a su enamoramiento con el Nekomata, aunque Rias estaba segura que el dhampir era capaz de sentir el poder de Issei aun sin ver sus habilidades.

Después de todo Rias sabía que tener poder en bruto solo te podría llevar hasta cierto punto.

\- Bien, nuestros rastreadores encontraron a un demonio callejero y teníamos planeado enviar la tarea a la heredera Sitri, pero por esta ocasión puedes quedarte con el trabajo – dijo Undyne tomando un informe y entregándose a la pelirroja la cual miro la hoja fijamente.

Asintiendo Rias miro a Undyne – Muchas gracias Undyne – agradeció con Undyne moviendo la mano quitándole importancia.

Con eso hecho Rias uso un círculo mágico para regresar al viejo edificio de la academia.

Cuando apareció en la habitación se encontró con Kiba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo una revista tranquilamente mientras en el sillón contrario se encontraban Issei sentado en el regazo de Asia mientras Koneko y Gasper estaban pegaditos al Nekomata, parpadeando Rias se giró encontrando con Akeno la cual estaba parada al lado del escritorio.

\- Buchou – saludo Akeno con una sonrisa – Espero que todo haya salido bien – dijo la peli negra empezando a preparar una taza de té para Rias.

Rias sonrió al ver a su amiga – Todo salió bien, conseguí un encargo así que prepárense, iremos cuando oscurezca – pidió Rias a los demás los cuales asintieron.

\- Rias-buchou, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – pregunto Asia mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos.

\- Es una simple misión de exterminio, nos encargaremos de cazar un demonio callejero – explico Rias - ¿Tienen algún problema con eso? – pregunto Rias no queriendo obligar a Rias o Issei a matar.

\- Estoy bien – contesto Issei simplemente.

[Mi compañero no tiene problema en arrebatar una vida Gremory] dijo Draig uniéndose a la conversación.

Rias asintió y miro a Asia esperando su respuesta.

\- Mientras no sea una persona inocente no tengo problema – contesto haciendo que Rias asintiera aliviada.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron en silencio esperando a que oscurezca, Rias no podía negar que estaba nerviosa siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando les tocaba algún trabajo, después de todo no podía estar segura de que todo saldría a la perfección, siempre podía pasar algo inesperado o haber más enemigos.

Rias miro una vez más el informe memorizando algunas cosas como la apariencia del demonio y algunas habilidades demostradas por este, la pelirroja volvió en si cuando Akeno le toco el hombro haciendo que parpadeara y mirara por la ventana notando el brillo de la luna.

Rias levanto la mirada encontrándose a Issei usando su suéter con Asia a su lado utilizando un leotardo de cuerpo completo negro con una túnica purpura con el símbolo de la Guardia Real con una falda del mismo color, sus pies estabas cubiertos por un par de botas de combate cafés y en su cintura se encontraba un cinturón negro con algunas cosas en el siendo lo más llamativo el látigo negro.

Por otro lado, Kiba se encontraba usando los mismo que uso cuando peleo contra Issei mientras Koneko se encontraba usando su uniforme con unos guantes negros sin dedos y Gasper se encontraba usando una pantalonera negra y un top negro el cual dejaba ver su abdomen además de llevar en sus manos una gran hacha de combate.

Rias chasqueo la lengua reprimiéndose a sí misma por perderse en sus pensamientos, ahora no tenía tiempo para cambiarse y debía ir con su uniforme.

Ella sabía que el uniforme era ridículamente frágil y no quería quedar desnuda en medio del combate o ser herida, Kiba no usaba nada mas ya que dependía de su velocidad mientras que Koneko no se sentía cómoda con otra ropa además de que necesitaba libertad a la hora de pelear, por otro lado, Rias sabía que Gasper usaba esa ropa por un comentario que Issei hizo alguna vez haciendo que el dhampir mostrara más piel a pesar de su vergüenza.

Rias camino hasta pararse en el centro de un círculo mágico dibujado en el suelo donde se le unieron los demás para desaparecer en un resplandor carmesí.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

El grupo apareció al lado del bosque con la entrada a este bloqueada por una cerca, Rias miro a su alrededor esperando algún ataque solo para soltar un suspiro al ver que todo estaba bien.

Mirando la cerca Rias salto para quedar al otro lado acción repetida por los demás, caminando por el bosque Rias se sintió levemente relajada al sentir la luz de la luna en su piel con el sonido de las hojas moverse a su alrededor a pesar de estar ahí para matar a un demonio.

Mientras caminaba Gasper hizo aparecer en su mano varios murciélagos hechos de oscuridad los cuales se empezaron a mover para explorar la zona en busca del demonio callejero.

\- Buchou, ¿Quién es nuestro objetivo? – pregunto Kiba con su mano firmemente sobre su espada.

\- Nuestro objetivo es un demonio callejero que tomo una apariencia similar al de una serpiente, por qué se convirtió es un misterio, pero cuatro humanos han desaparecido en este bosque por lo que nuestra misión es acabar con el – explico Rias – Pero a pesar de eso quiero que Asia-chan e Issei-kun se encaren de esto – dijo mirando a los mencionados los cuales asintieron – Si las cosas se salen de control ayudaremos inmediatamente – dijo Rias con una sonrisa a ambos, después de todo no dejaría que les pasara nada malo si podía evitarlo.

Mientras caminaban Asia se acercó a Issei el cual la miro con la cabeza inclinada – Ise-kun puedes dejarme esto a mí – dijo Asia haciendo que el Nekomata asintiera, después de todo el sabia de lo que Asia era capaz.

\- ¡Lo encontré! – dijo Gasper haciendo que Rias lo mirara y asintiera.

El grupo se movió a gran velocidad por el bosque hasta que encontraron una enorme creatura de al menos seis metros de altura con piel verde con manchas rojas y marrones el cual les estaba dando la espalda.

La creatura se giró levemente dejando ver que tenía una enorme y amorfa boca llena de colmillos mientras lo que parecía ser un delgado y largo brazo llevaba a una mujer desnuda hacia ella.

El primero que actuó fue Issei el cual en un rápido movimiento corto el brazo haciendo que el demonio soltara un chillido mientras Issei tomaba a la mujer y regresaba con los demás.

El demonio se giró dejando ver que encima de la enorme boca se encontraba un rostro más humano mientras a lo largo de su pecho había varios pares de brazos e incluso el que había cortado Issei estaba regenerándose lentamente.

\- ¡Maldita heredera Gremory! – chillo la creatura al ver a Rias – Pero esto es perfecto en cuanto te coma to ¡Gya! – el monologo del demonio quedo a medias cuando fue atacado por el látigo de Asia el cual arranco un pedazo de piel verde.

Sin decir nada Asia empezó a atacar con su látigo haciendo retroceder al demonio el cual no esperaba ser atacado tan súbitamente, sacudiendo su cabeza el demonio dirigió varios de sus brazos contra la rubia, pero esta movió el látigo cercenándolos fácilmente haciendo que la creatura soltara otro chillido, en un movimiento rápido giro sobre sí mismo haciendo que Asia saltara cuando noto la cola del demonio ir contra ella.

Asia no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de sorpresa cuando la cola se abrió mostrando cientos de dientes, rápidamente Asia lanzo su látigo hacia un árbol el cual utilizo para quitarse de en medio evitando ser devorada al caer al suelo el demonio aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre ella con su boca principal completamente abierta, Asia rápidamente metió su mano en uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón del cual saco un pequeña esfera la cual lanzo al suelo liberando un resplandor de luz el cual hizo que el demonio retrocediera con los ojos cerrados solo para soltar otro chillido de dolor al sentir el látigo atacar los ojos de su rostro destruyéndolos por completo.

Para sorpresa de los que miraban arriba del rostro aparecieron dos ojos de color naranja, rápidamente el demonio se volvió a abalanzar contra Asia, pero esta logro esquivar volviendo a atacar al demonio mientras esquivaba constantemente las envestidas.

Mientras los espectadores miraban el combate con Rias y los demás sorprendidos no esperando que Asia tuviera tanta habilidad para pelear, mientras ellos miraban Issei había creado una ropa con el [Dream Maker] y procedió a vestir completamente a la mujer, aunque cada cierta cantidad de segundos sus ojos miraban la pelea para asegurarse que Asia estaba bien.

La rubia continúo peleando, aunque más parecía estar bailando alrededor del demonio atacando constantemente haciendo varios cortes en la piel del demonio con algunos mucho más profundos que otros haciendo que perdiera sangre rápidamente cuando Asia movió su látigo de manera vertical haciendo que el demonio se levantara un poco para después moverlo de manera diagonal atacando el rostro del demonio.

\- ¡¡GYA!! – el demonio chillo mientras se revolcaba en el suelo desesperado.

Asia solo movió su látigo hasta tenerlo completamente en sus manos para después regresarlo a su cinturón, girando levemente su rostro se encontró con Rias la cual le sonrió para después mirar al demonio y sin decir nada le lanzo una esfera hecha con su magia eliminando al demonio instantáneamente.

El grupo salió del bosque con Kiba cargando a la mujer y afuera de este se encontraron con algunos miembros de la Guardia Real los cuales tomaron a la mujer para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y regresarla a su hogar.

Con eso hecho el grupo regreso al salón del club dejando atrás a los monstruos los cuales procedieron a entrar al bosque para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, los monstruos llegaron al lugar donde Asia peleo contra el demonio y empezaron a reparar todo con magia mientras buscaban alrededor.

Detrás de ellos recargado en un árbol se encontraba Gaster el cual miraba a los monstruos trabajar cuando un monstruo el cual usaba una armadura plateada se acercó a él.

\- Lo viste todo verdad – dijo revelando la voz de Asriel el cual procedió a quitarse el casco dejando ver su rostro en forma de monstruo.

Gaster lo miro un segundo y asintió. El científico había ido para asegurarse de que sus hijos estarían bien, él sabía que no era necesario después de todo sabia de lo que todos sus hijos eran capaces, pero aun así aquí estaba.

\- ¿Acaso dudas de Rias Gremory? – pregunto Asriel pensando que Gaster no confiaba en la pelirroja.

Gaster parpadeo y miro a Asriel confundido solo para soltar una risa – No, todo lo contrario – contesto – Rias es uno de los pocos demonios en quien confió, solo estaba preocupado por mis hijos – explico haciendo que Asriel sonriera y asintiera.

Gaster se quedó un par de minutos más para después desaparecer en un flash y aparecer en su hogar encontrándose con Sans completamente dormido en la sala con el televisor encendido, soltando un suspiro Gaster apago la televisión y procedió a ir a su habitación y en el proceso hacer su ritual nocturno.

Primero llego a la habitación de Papyrus y abrió la puerta para encontrarse al adolecente profundamente dormido debajo de las cobijas con su gorro para dormir en su cabeza haciendo que Gaster sonriera.

Cerrando la puerta Gaster llego a la siguiente habitación y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Akane la cual dormía solo en su ropa interior desacomodada con las cobijas de la cama hechas un desastre y algunos… “juguetes” en el suelo haciendo que Gaster soltara una pequeña risa.

\- Igual que Blair – dijo en voz baja pensando en cómo su esposa tenía varios de esos en su habitación.

Una vez más cerró la puerta y camino hasta llegar a la habitación de Issei, pero a diferencia de las anteriores primero pego su oreja a la puerta solo escuchando el leve sonido de una consola, el científico procedió a tocar la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo Issei del otro lado.

Gaster abrió la puerta encontrándose con Issei usando un vestido para dormir mientras jugaba acostado en la cama con Heles a su lado, Gaster encontró a la habitación y se sentó al lado de Issei el cual lo miro con curiosidad, Gaster miro al Nekomata y con una sonrisa le acaricio la cabeza haciendo que Issei soltara una risita.

\- ¿Hoy no está tu amiguita? – pregunto mirando el televisor y el juego.

\- Dijo que no podría venir durante una o dos semanas, ¿Por qué? – contesto y pregunto el Nekomata.

\- Curiosidad – contesto Gaster con una sonrisa sabiendo que Issei no le mentiría, Gaster miro a Issei y estaba por preguntar, pero al final se quedó callado mirando la televisión durante un rato para después levantarle y desearle buenas noches al nekomata.

Saliendo de la habitación Gasper llego a la última habitación siendo la de Asia, viendo la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta el científico toco la puerta y unos segundos después Asia abrió asomándose levemente.

\- ¿Tou-san? – pregunto Asia con curiosidad.

\- Hola Asia, ¿Puedo entras? – pregunto.

Asia asintió y dejo entrar a Gaster el cual miro a su hija la cual se encontraba usando una pantalonera y una camisa de tirantes.

\- Asia, ¿Quieres hablar? – pregunto Gaster.

Asia parpadeo mirando a su padre unos segundos para después soltar una risa – Porque no me sorprende, ¿Estabas ahí? – pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del hombre.

Asia suspiro y se sentó en su cama – No hay mucho que decir, no me gusta matar, pero sé que es necesario algunas veces y a pesar de que Rias mato al demonio delante de mí no puedo evitar sentir un poco de alegría – explico tranquilamente – El había matado a personas inocentes y lo seguiría haciendo sin dudarlo, ya no soy como antes que ni siquiera soportaba la idea de quitar una vida, ahora comprendo que es necesario – dijo Asia con una pequeña sonrisa la cual no alcanzo sus ojos.

Gaster viendo esto se puso de pie y procedió a abrazar a su hija – No tienes por qué contenerte, estoy seguro que Issei, Papyrus y Sans te escucharan si necesitas desahogarte, también recuerda que Blair y Yo también estamos aquí – dijo Gaster sonriéndole a la rubia la cual también sonrió.

Gaster se quedó un rato más con su hija hasta que llegó la hora de dormir cuando procedió a ir a su habitación para dormir.

Al entrar se encontró con Blair la cual usaba un babydoll purpura sexy semi transparente el cual dejaba ver sus pezones rosados haciendo que Gaster se sonrojara.

Tragando levemente Gaster camino lentamente bajo atenta mirada de Blair la cual movía su cola lentamente de lado a lado y ronroneaba levemente.

\- T-te vez muy atractiva Blair – dijo Gaster no pudiendo evitar admirar el atractivo cuerpo de su esposa.

Gaster procedió a tratar de ponerse su pijama cuando Blair lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo a la cama quedándose encima del peliblanco, antes de que Gaster pudiera hacer algo la Nekomata tomo sus manos y las puso en sus senos haciendo que Gaster tragara con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro.

Solo para que lo sepan el hombre no durmió en toda la noche y el día siguiente apenas podía caminar, pero nadie le quitaba la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Una semana y media había pasado desde que Issei y Asia se habían unido a Rias y cuatro días habían pasado desde la pelea contra el demonio Callejero.

Después de eso Rias les explico a ambos su siguiente tarea siendo esta la de entregar panfletos para poder invocar a los demonios y hacer contratos con los humanos.

Primero Issei y Asia los repartieron lo cual fue bastante fácil teniendo en cuenta la apariencia de ambos.

Lo segundo fue realizar el contrato, dos días tardaron en repartir todos los panfletos y ambos habían salido un total de dos veces.

**Primer contrato de Issei:**

Issei apareció en un flash dentro de una habitación rosa llena de peluches y figuras de chicas mágicas, la habitación gritaba niña así que Issei se asombró cuando se giró para encontrarse con una enorme figura masculina llena de músculos usando un traje de chica mágica.

El musculoso hombre se encontraba usando una boina azul al igual que un vestido azul el cual apenas lograba contener sus músculos y tenía su cabello negro acomodado en dos colitas.

\- ¡Hola! – saludo Issei con una sonrisa – Soy Issei demonio del clan Gremory, ¿Fuiste tú quien me invoco? – pregunto sin dejar de sonreír haciendo que el hombre sonriera.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Miu-tan! – se presentó usando voz chillona y haciendo una pose “linda” – Demonio-chan me duele en el fondo de mi alma tener que pedir ayuda a mis enemigos – explico de manera dramática con Issei asintiendo - ¡Por favor dale a Miu-tan poderes mágicos! – exclamo con su voz poniéndose ronca levemente.

Issei llevo su mano a su barbilla mientras su cola se movía de lado a lado perezosamente bajo la mirada de Miu-tan - ¡Ok! – dijo Issei haciendo que Miu sonriera – Pero no puedo solo darte poderes mágicos, así que espera aquí un segundo – con eso dicho Issei desapareció para volver casi inmediatamente con un libro en sus manos.

Miu tomo el libro cuidadosamente mientras Issei empezaba a mirar la habitación con curiosidad – “Magia Para Principiantes Vol.1” – leyó Miu levantando la vista encontrándose a Issei agachado mirando algunas de sus figuras de chicas mágicas.

\- ¡Hai! – contesto Issei – La magia es algo que se debe practicar, algunos tienen afinidad natural, pero otros deben pasar mucho tiempo para poder usarla de manera eficiente – explico Issei poniéndose de pie – En ese libro vienen instrucciones de como activar tu magia y ejercicios además de algunos hechizos no letales – explico Issei - ¡Nya! – el Nekomata soltó un chillido asombrado cuando Miu lo tomo en sus brazos y procedió a abrazarlo de manera sorpresivamente amable.

\- ¡Muchas gracias demonio-chan! – agradeció Miu con algunas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

\- No hay problema nya, solo promete que no le harás daño a nadie con lo que aprendas – dijo Issei haciendo que Miu asintiera cuando Issei noto algo - ¡No puede ser! – exclamo haciendo que Miu lo soltara y viera lo que había llamado la atención del Nekomata.

\- ¡Es la figura de edición limitada de Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie! – exclamo Issei mirando la figura de una chica mágica de cabello rosado oscuro con orejas y cola de gato - ¡Y esta es su rival Mad-Mad Kissy Cutie! – dijo mirando la figura al lado la cual era bastante similar, aunque esta tenia cabello negro y su vestido era de color azul y negro en vez de rosa y blanco.

\- ¡Así es, fue difícil conseguirlas, pero valió la pena y el esfuerzo! – contesto Miu con orgullo mirando sus figuras.

Cabe decir que ambos se encariñaron rápidamente el uno con el otro e Issei salió de ahí no solo con un contrato hecho también con un par de vestidos de chica mágica y un nuevo amigo.

A los ojos del Nekomata había sido un día genial.

**Segundo contrato de Issei:**

El segundo contrato fue curiosamente algo que Issei ya había hecho en el pasado, Issei se encontraba en una habitación con una pantalla blanca detrás de el con algunas cámaras mirándolo fijamente.

Issei se encontraba utilizando un traje de baño estilo bikini de dos piezas color azul con un pareo del mismo color con estampado floral cubriendo el bulto en el traje de baño.

\- De acuerdo Issei-chan empecemos – dijo una mujer de cabello naranja dando la orden a uno de sus ayudantes el cual empezó a fotografiar al Nekomata el cual empezó a hacer varias poses.

\- ¡Si, sí, eso es Issei-chan! – exclamo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa encantada - ¡Has una pose sexy, pero con un toque inocente! – pidió la mujer a lo que Issei procedió a hacer eso.

El nombre de la mujer es Nola, una directora con algo de renombre y que actualmente estaba extremadamente contenta después de todo Scavanger G. Issei una gran estrella en el mundo del modelaje.

Nadie había sabido nada de él desde hace poco más de un año hasta hoy cuando Nola tomo el panfleto y apareció el Nekomata delante de ella.

\- “Sabía que su ternura y belleza no podía ser humana” – pensó la mujer mirando como terminaban las ultimas fotos con el traje de baño.

Issei procedió a entrar al vestido donde rápidamente se quitó el traje de baño y procedió a ponerse un vestido de verano de un color blanco acompañado de unos guaraches blancos y un sombrero.

Una vez salió la sesión continuo durante casi una hora hasta que terminaron donde el equipo procedió a regalarle a Issei la ropa que había utilizado como muestra de agradecimiento además de hacer un contrato con él.

Una vez Issei se fue Nola tomo la cámara y procedió a ver las fotografías con una enorme sonrisa sabiendo que sería la envidia de los demás equipos de fotógrafos, mientras miraba las fotografías sus mejillas se sonrojaron al encontrarse con una específicamente.

En esta Issei se encontraba sentado de cuclillas con sus manos en sus mejillas, pero lo más llamativo sin duda alguna era que el vestido dejaba ver las panties blancas que Issei estaba utilizando con todo y bulto.

Lentamente Nola miro a su camarógrafo el cual también estaba sonrojado.

\- Buen trabajo – felicito la peli naranja.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

El día siguiente Issei se encontraba acostado en el techo de la academia en compañía de Frisk con el Nekomata utilizando el regazo de la chica como almohada mientras miraba las nubes moverse lentamente mientras que Frisk acariciaba el cabello del Nekomata.

\- Nyaa~ - Issei soltó un maullido mientras se estiraba - Ne…. ¿Dónde está Chara? – pregunto mirando a los ojos semi abiertos de Frisk.

Frisk sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Issei contesto – Dijo que hoy iría al club de kendo a ayudar al equipo – respondió la chica recordando como su hermana había sido llevada a rastras por otras dos miembros del club dándole a Frisk la perfecta oportunidad para pasar tiempo a solas con Issei – “Que suerte la mía” – pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero para desgracia de la peli castaña su tiempo con Issei se vería interrumpido cuan la puerta se abrió de manera abrupta dejando ver a Asia la cual al ver a Issei y Frisk se acercó a ambos rápidamente.

\- Ise-kun tenemos que ir al salón del club – dijo Asia ayudando a Issei a ponerse de pie.

A Frisk ciertamente no le dio gracia así que también se puso de pie y abrazo a Issei negándose a dejarlo algo que ni a Asia o Issei les molesto. Los tres procedieron a moverse por la academia en dirección al club de lo oculto tranquilamente.

Al llegar al club Asia abrió la puerta dejando ver no solo a los demás miembros de la nobleza de Rias, presentes se encontraba otro grupo con Issei siendo capaz de reconocer a una de las personas.

Esta era una atractiva adolecente de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas cubiertos por unas gafas rojas, esta es Sona Sitri o como es conocida en la escuela Sona Shitori, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Issei solo la conocía de mirada y por el hecho de que al ser miembro de la Guardia Real uno de sus trabajos era vigilar a ambas demonios.

Y a pesar de que no conocía a los demás incluso él podía notar que eran miembros de la nobleza de Sona Sitri.

Esta nobleza consistía principalmente de chicas y un chico adolecente siendo la única que el Nekomata reconocía una chica de cabello largo liso de color negro con el flequillo cubriendo casi por completo su rostro, la chica tiene ojos color castaño claro cubiertos por unas gafas de semi montura color azul.

Esta es Tsubaki Shinra la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil y usuaria del Sacred Gear [Mirror Alice].

Issei durante un segundo miro a las demás chicas y chico del grupo para después dirigirse hacia Rias junto a Asia y Frisk.

\- Aquí estamos Rias-buchou – dijo Asia.

Detrás de ellos el único miembro masculino de la nobleza de Sona decidió hablar – De verdad, ¿Qué clase de siervos son? Mira que dejar a Sona-sama y Rias-sama esperando… - dijo de manera algo arrogante mientras negaba con la cabeza recibiendo un golpe en las costillas por parte de una de las chicas.

\- Saji compórtate – dijo Sona tranquilamente haciendo que el mencionado se parara derecho.

\- ¡Hai! – exclamo Saji.

Issei giro su cabeza y miro a Saji notando su cabello rubio opaco y ojos grises mientras la chica a su lado tiene cabello blanco el cual llega hasta su espalda alta y pasa por delante de sus hombros y ojos azules.

\- Gracias por venir Issei-kun y lamento haberte molestado – dijo Rias mandándole una sonrisa al Nekomata haciendo que Saji mirara sorprendido a ambos.

\- Nya~ está bien – respondió Issei quitándole importancia.

\- Espero que no te moleste que este aquí Rias – dijo Frisk haciendo que la mirada de la pelirroja se centrara en ella.

\- No hay problema Frisk, ¿Tienes algún problema Sona? – respondió y pregunto Rias.

\- No hay problema alguno, después de todo solo he venido para presentar al nuevo miembro de mi nobleza – contesto Sona tranquilamente para después mirara a Issei, Asia y Frisk – Scavanger-san, Argento-san, Dremurr-san es un gusto verlos – saludo de manera elegante dando una pequeña reverencia siendo imitada por los demás miembros de su nobleza a excepción de Saji.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué muestran tanto respeto a la mascota masculina de la escuela y sus amigos? – pregunto solo para recibir otro golpe.

\- Gen-kun, ¿Acaso no prestaste atención a lo que te explico Kaichou? – quien había preguntado era una chica de corta estatura similar a Koneko, esta chica tiene el cabello castaño acomodado en dos coletas con clips verdes en su cabello y ojos verde oscuro.

\- Eh…quizás… puede que lo haya olvidado – dijo Saji con un poco de vergüenza haciendo suspirar a la chica.

Sona escuchando la conversación de sus siervos se acomodó las gafas – Escucha atentamente Saji – dijo mirando a Rias la cual asintió.

\- ¡Hai! –

\- A quienes tienes delante no son simples personas, los tres son miembros de la facción Shinto debido a una alianza entre los Monstruos y los Yokai. ¿Recuerdas que te dije al principio que debía arreglar unas cosas con los guardianes de la ciudad antes de reencarnarte? – explico y pregunto la presidenta.

\- H-hai, pero creía que se refería a algún demonio de clase alta o a Rias-sama – contesto el chico haciendo que Sona negara levemente con la cabeza.

\- No, los encargados de mantener este territorio son los Monstruos, Rias es bien vista entre los altos mandos y se le acepto aquí, esa cortesía se extendió hacia mi gracias a que Rias hablo en mi nombre – explico por encima – A quien tienes delante es a la hija de una de las de las figuras más respetables entre los monstruos Frisk Dremurr hija adoptiva de Asgore y Toriel Dremurr – dijo mirando a Frisk la cual sonrió y saludo con la mano – Luego tenemos a Scavanger G. Issei y Argento G. Asia hijos adoptivos del profesor Wing Ding Gaster además de ser miembros de la guardia real – explico ahora mirando a Asia que dio una pequeña reverencia y a Issei que trataba de quitarle algunos dulces a Koneko.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡El enano infantil es miembro de la Guardia Real! ¡¿El?! – exclamo apuntando al Nekomata el cual ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Aunque esto no se podía decir de los miembros de la nobleza de Rias a excepción de Akeno y la misma Rias que sabía que el adolecente no sabía de las habilidades de Issei.

Aunque a quien menos le agradaba el comportamiento de Saji era a Frisk la cual no había saltado encima del chico era por el simple hecho que después de varios eventos en su vida se había vuelto extremadamente buena para contener sus emociones, ahora si Chara estuviera presente tendrían que llevarse a Saji en una bolsa negra.

\- ¡No parece la gran cosa, estoy seguro que podría derrotarlo! – continuo el rubio haciendo que Kiba soltara una pequeña risa involuntaria haciendo que el oji gris lo mirara - ¡¿Quieres decir algo chico bonito?! ¡No te quieres meter conmigo, después de todo valgo cuatro piezas peones! – apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca de Saji el caballero giro su rostro mientras tapaba su boca haciendo que una vena se marcara en la frente del peón.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Sona volvió a hablar – Saji ya basta – dijo de manera fría haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del mencionado – Espero que dejes esa actitud arrogante de lado, además de que si bien para reencarnarte fueron necesarias cuatro piezas de peón para reencarnar a Scavanger fueron necesarias las ocho piezas de peón de Rias – explico Sona haciendo que la mandíbula de Saji callera y mirara a Issei con incredulidad – Además hemos venido aquí para presentarnos y tener buena relación entre nuestros grupos – dijo haciendo que Saji tragara.

\- L-lo lamento Kaichou – tosiendo el adolecente miro a Asia e Issei – Mi nombre es Genchirou Saji, soy de segundo año secretario del consejo estudiantil y peón de Sona Sitri-sama, espero que podamos llevarnos bien – dijo el oji gris estirando su mano hacia Asia.

\- Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Argento G. Asia y este es Scavanger G. Issei – se presentó la rubia y a Issei el cual había logrado arrebatarle uno de los dulces a Koneko – Espero que podamos llevarnos bien – dijo tomando la mano del chico y dando una linda sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Saji.

Acto seguido Saji tomo con sus dos manos la mano de Asia y sonrió - ¡El placer es todo mío! ¡Es un honor conocer a una chica tan linda como tú! – dijo haciendo que el parpado de Asia temblara levemente.

Mientras eso pasaba Issei empezó a olfatear el aire y movió su mirada hasta enfocarse en Saji, en un movimiento rápido el Nekomata separo al oji gris de Asia sorprendiendo al adolecente.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – pregunto Saji molesto mirando a Issei de manera disque amenazante pero el Nekomata ni se inmuto.

\- Hueles como Himejima-sempai cuando hacer sus caras raras – dijo Issei mirando fijamente a Saji haciendo que este lo mirara extrañado.

Los miembros de la nobleza de Rias por otra parte se sorprendieron, Kiba soltó una risa completamente fuera de su personaje mientras Koneko y Gasper tenían una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraban a Akeno la cual tenía una sonrisa tensa en su rostro.

\- ¡No intentes hacerte el superior, después de todo Sona-sama me ha permitido conseguir a mi familiar! – trato de presumir Saji haciendo que Issei lo mirara con la cabeza ladeada.

\- ¿Por qué necesitaría permiso? – pregunto Issei confundido – Yo ya tengo a mi familiar – dijo Issei haciendo que Saji riera.

\- Claro que si enano – dijo no creyéndole para nada.

Issei entonces estiro su mano haciendo que un círculo mágico apareciera en el suelo, este a diferencia del carmesí de la familia Gremory era de un color violeta con una cabeza de gato cartoon. Del círculo mágico apareció Heles la cual miro a su alrededor algo desorientada hasta que miro a Issei y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Issei sucedió algo? No acostumbras a invocarme – dijo de manera suave, pero con un toque de preocupación.

\- No pasa nada Heles, solo te invoque para demostrar que ya tengo un familiar – explico el Nekomata haciendo que la loba soltara un suspiro.

\- Por un momento me preocupe – dijo la loba tranquilamente.

\- ¡Como demonios es que tienes un familiar! – grito Saji alarmando a Heles la cual se giró y le lanzo un zarpazo el cual Saji apenas esquivo cayendo sobre su trasero.

\- Tranquila, tranquila no pasa nada – dijo Issei acariciando la cabeza de la loba haciendo que esta se calmara.

\- Rias-buchou creí que me había dicho que iríamos a conseguir mi familiar en estos días – dijo Asia haciendo que la atención de los demás se posara en Rias.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Sona mirando a Rias.

\- Si, estaba pensando en ir en dos días en luna llena, después de todo Asia-chan es la única sin un familiar – contesto la pelirroja tranquilamente.

\- Eso es un problema, después de todo solo se puede conseguir un familiar en luna llena y el guía solo recibe a un grupo – dijo Sona.

\- Buchou si es un problema puedo esperar – dijo Asia haciendo que Rias negara.

\- No te preocupes Asia-chan – dijo la pelirroja – Sona que te parece decidir quién va con una pequeña competencia, después de todo me vendría bien distraerme un poco – dijo mirando a la peli negra la cual miro a Rias.

\- ¿Estas segura? Después de todo si algo te pasara… -

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte por esas cosas – dijo Rias tranquilamente – Así que, ¿Qué me dices si arreglamos esto con un deporte? – pregunto con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Sona.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Media hora después ambos grupos se encontraban en una cancha de tenis con varios alumnos mirando expectantes, Rias se encontraba usando un vestido de tenis algo corto color rosa y Akeno a su lado se encontraba usando una camisa sin mangas amarilla y una falda del mismo color, ambos atuendos no dejaban nada a la imaginación haciendo que los varones presentes aullaran emocionados.

Del otro lado de la cancha se encontraban Sona y Tsubaki ambas utilizando camisas blancas sin mangas y faldas cortas de color rosa y azul respectivamente.

\- ¡Hagamos esto Akeno! – dijo con una sonrisa Rias.

\- ¡Hai! – contesto la reina de Rias.

Mientras las cuatro chicas jugaban fuera de la cancha se había concentrado una gran cantidad de estudiantes los cuales miraban el juego con emoción principalmente por pequeños detalles.

\- ¡Vamos Kaichou Fuku-Kaichou ustedes pueden! – exclamo Saji usando una bandana y moviendo una bandera que ponía “concejo estudiantil”.

\- Oye mira eso –

\- Wow –

\- ¡Kya! –

\- No solo Rias-sempai esto es asombroso –

Los cuchicheos de los estudiantes hicieron que Saji mirara que era lo que le había llamado la atención.

Del otro lado se encontraban Issei y Gasper, esto no sería raro si no fuera que ambos se encontraban usando trajes de animadora mientras bailaban dando ánimos a Rias y Akeno.

Issei quien se movía con alegría y una sonrisa se encontraba usando un uniforme de color rojo con pompones rosas, debido a sus movimientos y la corta falda las personas podían ver los leggings cortos que estaba utilizando.

Gasper que se movía de manera más tímida y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas se encontraba usando un uniforme color purpura con pompones amarillo, a diferencia de Issei el dhampir llevaba bloomers debajo de su falda.

Cerca de ellos se encontraban Koneko y Asia las cuales tomaban fotografías de ambos chicos travestidos con profundos sonrojos.

\- ¡Vamos Rias-chan! – grito Issei con una sonrisa.

\- ¡U-ustedes pueden! – grito Gasper sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados.

\- “¡¿Q-que demonios?!” – exclamo Saji en su mente.

Sona que estaba completamente concentrada en el juego miro por una fracción de segundo hacia Gasper e Issei sonrojándose inmediatamente cuando se encontró con el sonriente Nekomata y avergonzado dhampir ambos con una pierna arriba haciendo que la peli negra se sonrojara al ver debajo de la falda de ambos chicos y fallara un golpe dándole un punto a Rias y Akeno las cuales festejaron durante un segundo.

\- ¿Kaichou? – pregunto Tsubaki mirando a su Rey.

\- N-no es nada Tsubaki – contesto Sona agradeciendo que nadie se diera cuenta de su desliz.

O eso creía porque Saji miraba con la boca abierta mientras las chicas de la nobleza de Sona lo miraban extrañados.

\- “T-tu… ¡Rival!” – exclamo en su mente el chico habiendo notado como se había sonrojado su presidenta.

A pesar de eso el juego continúo haciéndose cada vez más intenso hasta el punto de que empezaron a usar magia para sorpresa de los miembros de ambas noblezas las cuales agradecían que los estudiantes pensaran más con sus hormonas que con sus cerebros.

\- Eso se salió de control rápidamente – dijo Koneko en el salón del club mirando el estado de las raquetas de tenis las cuales se encontraban dobladas y con la red destruida.

\- Siento que esto es mucho problema…- dijo Asia mirando el estado de ambas herramientas – Perfectamente podría esperar al próximo mes – señalo la rubia.

\- No te preocupes Asia-chan, Buchou aprovecha cada oportunidad para competir con Kaichou, además de que le viene bien relajarse un poco – explico Kiba – Ahora mismo está hablando con Kaichou para saber cómo decidir quién ira al bosque de los familiares – dijo el caballero.

\- A-ano… ¿Por qué no podemos ir al bosque sin un guía? – pregunto Gasper llamando la atención del grupo - Cuando fuimos por primera vez también tuvimos un guía, pero no parecía muy difícil moverse por el bosque – explico recordando cuando fueron por sus familiares.

\- Al parecer hace unos seis años un grupo fue y causo un desastre – dijo Kiba haciendo que Issei durante un segundo se detuviera – Al parecer hicieron enojar a una Hidra e incluso un Dragón se vio envuelto destruyendo gran parte del bosque – los ojos de Asia se abrieron y sutilmente miraron a Issei el cual seguía utilizando el vestido de porrista mientras según el leía profundamente una revista.

\- “Ah ya veo” – pensó Asia recordando hace ya varios años como Issei las gemelas y Kunou fueron regañados de la nada – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuáles son sus familiares? – pregunto Asia a Kiba, Koneko y Gasper.

Sonriendo Kiba extendió su brazo y de un círculo mágico apareció un ave con algunas similitudes a un halcón de plumaje azul claro casi plateado el cual mordisqueo un poco la oreja del caballero haciéndolo reír un poco.

\- Este es mi compañero Silver – presento Kiba al ave el cual inflo el pecho de manera orgullosa.

\- Mi familiar se llama Shiro – dijo Koneko la cual tenía a un pequeño gatito blanco en su regazo el cual por su pelaje parecía tener un pequeño flequillo además de tener un collar con un cascabel.

El pequeño gatito miro a Koneko soltando un maullido haciendo que la peli blanca sonriera y empezara a acariciar al felino.

\- Yo no me siento muy a gusto llamando a mi familiar – dijo Gasper moviendo sus ojos de manera nerviosa.

\- Si no quieres no hay problema Gasper – dijo Asia haciendo que el dhampir soltara un suspiro.

\- Ya que estamos en este tema – dijo Kiba – Issei-kun, ¿Qué es exactamente tu familiar? – pregunto llamando la atención del Nekomata.

Pero sorpresivamente quien contesto fue Heles la cual salió de debajo del escritorio de Rias.

\- Soy un lobo de sangre – dijo llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿De dónde saliste? – pregunto Koneko viendo como Shiro se había bajado de su regazo y se acercó a la loba.

\- Si te refieres ahora mismo la respuesta es que me quedé mientras ustedes fueron a hacer su competencia – contesto – Si te refieres de como nací eso es algo más complicado, después de todo nosotros los lobos de sangre nacemos con conocimiento en nuestras mentes así que no tengo realmente padres a no ser que cuenten los cadáveres de los que nací – explico haciendo que la miraran mientras ella acercaba su hocico a Shiro el cual empezó a jugar con ella.

Antes de que pudieran inquirir mas la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a Rias y Akeno.

\- Ara, ara, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Akeno mirando los familiares presentes.

\- Asia-chan tenia curiosidad acerca de nuestros familiares – contesto Kiba.

\- Ya veo, entonces puede enseñarte el mío – dijo Rias y con eso en una pequeña nube de humo salió un murciélago redondo con grandes ojos negros y patitas delgadas con una cola de demonio.

\- Y estos pequeñines son míos – dijo Akeno dejando ver a tres pequeños Oni de diferentes colores los cuales empezaron a caminar hasta llegar con Heles y Shiro con la loba acostada jugando con el gatito.

\- Buchou, ¿Llegaron a un acuerdo? – pregunto Koneko.

\- Si, mañana por la noche en el gimnasio de la escuela jugaremos quemados – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- Hay no… - dijo Gasper encogiéndose un poco haciendo que Issei lo mirara confundido.

\- Así que prepárense para mañana – dijo Rias con una sonrisa mirándolos.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Increíblemente la siguiente noche llego casi en un segundo… je.

La nobleza de Rias se encontraba en el gimnasio calentando para el juego bajo la atenta mirada de Rias la cual se encontraba usando una pantalonera y sudadera rosas con detalles en blanco.

Koneko, Asia, Akeno e Issei se encontraban usando el uniforme deportivo femenino el cual consistía en una playera de manga corta blanca y bloomers.

Mientras Kiba y Gasper se encontraban usando una sudadera y pantalonera gris.

\- Ise-kun, ¿Por qué utilizas el uniforme femenino? – pregunto el dhampir con curiosidad.

\- Me da más libertad de movimiento, además de que es más cómodo que nada cubra mis piernitas – contesto el Nekomata mientras se estiraba con ayuda del dhampir.

\- Ara, ara, Asia-chan no esperaba que fueras tan flexible – dijo Akeno ayudando a la rubia en sus estiramientos los cuales eran realizados fácilmente.

\- Esto no es nada, deberías ver a Red – contesto Asia recordando como la peli rosa parecía estar hecha de goma.

\- ¿Estas lista Koneko-chan? – pregunto Kiba a la nekomata la cual asintió mientras terminaba sus estiramientos.

\- Hai, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – dijo mirando a Kiba el cual sonrió.

\- ¡De acuerdo chicos, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero no olviden divertirse! – exclamo Rias con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Divertirse! – grito Issei saltando.

\- Es mejor divertirse – dijo Asia tranquilamente.

\- Mou… es imposible divertirse con esto – dijo Gasper de manera nerviosa haciendo que Kiba riera un poco.

\- Lamentamos la espera – dijo la voz de Sona.

Girándose Rias se encontró con la peli negra acompañada de toda su nobleza con todos usando el uniforme deportivo.

\- Ya era hora Sona – dijo Rias de manera desafiante.

\- ¿Tanto quieres perder? – pregunto de igual manera Sona.

Mientras ambas herederas se miraban fijamente Issei empezó a ver entre una y otra.

\- Nya~ parece que se lo toman muy en serio – señalo el Nekomata.

\- No tienes idea – dijo Gasper de manera silenciosa.

\- ¡Bien! Será un juego de siete contra siete – dijo Sona mirando a Rias – Momo hará de árbitro en esta ocasión – dijo la peli negra señalando a la peli blanca de su nobleza - ¿Estás de acuerdo Rias? – pregunto.

\- Hai – contesto simplemente Rias con una sonrisa.

Una vez todo listo ambos grupos se acomodaron en la cancha preparados para el juego.

La primera en sacar fue una chica de cabello azul marino y ojos negros de nombre Tsubasa Yura, la chica lanzo el balo con fuerza hacia Koneko la cual trato de esquivar, pero el balo logro rasgar su playera dejando ver su brasier blanco con detalles azules.

\- ¡Fuera! – exclamo Momo levantando una bandera roja.

Koneko bufo reprimiéndose por bajar la guardia mientras caminaba hacia la banca.

Tsubaki quien tomo la pelota procedió a lanzarla contra Rias potenciándola levemente con Magia a lo cual Rias atrapo el proyectil con el mínimo esfuerzo y rápidamente la lanzo, al igual que Tsubaki Rias potencio la pelota envolviéndola en un aura rojiza haciendo que Tomoe Meguri una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones abriera los ojos espantada.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamo cuando el balón impacto con ella quemando su ropa dejándola prácticamente desnuda a excepción de sus panties.

\- Nya… esto es más extremo que cuando jugamos con Undyne – dijo de manera distraída mirando como Tomoe caminaba a la banca levemente sonrojada.

Mientras el Nekomata estaba distraído una chica de cabello marrón acomodado en dos trenzas llamada Reya Kusaka trato de aprovechar y lanzo el balón contra Issei obviamente potenciado con magia, pero el Nekomata se giró y tomo el balón con sus manos mientras sonreía, sin dejar de sonreír Issei lanzo el balón contra Reya el cual se envolvió en un aura gélida el cual al impactar lleno de escarcha el cuerpo de la chica.

Así el juego continúo volviéndose rápidamente un campo de batalla con magia volando de un lado a otro rápidamente y sin cuartel destruyendo incluso las ventanas del gimnasio.

\- ¡Bua! ¡Esto es aterrador! – grito Gasper cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos.

\- ¡Nunca creí decir esto, pero prefiero jugar con Undyne! – grito Asia esquivando como podía los proyectiles que iban de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Kaichou! ¡Acabemos con Scavanger primero! – exclamo Saji mirando con maldad al Nekomata.

\- ¡Giro demoniaco-bola de la muerte! – exclamo Sona saltando y haciendo algunas poses.

\- ¿Y esas poses de chica mágica? – pregunto Issei sin sentirse lo más mínimamente en peligro.

Sona lanzo la pelota la cual fue contra Issei, pero este salo solo para que la pelota girara y fuera nuevamente contra él, algo que el Nekomata noto así que preparándose tomo la pelota con sus manos haciendo que la magia se cancelara y utilizando la velocidad de la pelota la lanzo hacia Saji el cual no se lo esperaba y recibió el impacto justo en la entre pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo noqueado con espuma saliendo de su boca.

\- Solo quedas tu Sona, ríndete – dijo Rias.

Sona miro el bando de Rias el cual consistía en Rias, Issei y Akeno.

\- Esto apenas comienza Rias – dijo Sona con una sonrisa desafiante cuando Momo toco el silbato - ¿Qué? – pregunto.

\- ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – anuncio la peli blanca haciendo que la mayoría de los jugadores soltaran un suspiro de alegría.

\- ¡Estamos vivos! – grito Gasper aliviado mientras abrazaba a Asia la cual devolvía el abrazo con una gran sonrisa. 

\- Entonces como acordamos esta vez nos toca ir primero al bosque de los familiares – dijo Rias a Sona la cual asintió.

\- Por supuesto – afirmo Sona – Puede que me sienta amargada por perder, pero al menos me divertí, claro que si esto hubiera sido un Rating Game en vez de este juego infantil yo hubiera ganado – dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa desafiante. 

\- Estoy seguro que tendríamos menos probabilidades de morir en un Rating Game… - susurro Gasper.

\- Eso ya lo veremos Sona – dijo Rias con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

Con eso dicho Sona y su grupo se retiraron dejando a los demás en el gimnasio donde Rias se giró para mirar a su nobleza.

\- Buen trabajo a todos, esta victoria fue un trabajo en equipo así que hay que estar alegres por esto – dijo Rias con una sonrisa – Ahora vayamos a festejar para mañana ir al bosque de los familiares – dijo de manera animada la pelirroja.

\- Si no es mucha molestia Rias-buchou… lo único que quiero es ir a dormir – dijo Gasper el cual estaba recargado en el hombro de una temblorosa Asia haciendo reír un poco a Rias.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

El bosque de los familiares era sin duda alguna un lugar bastante extraño, esta era una dimensión donde solo habitaban diferentes creaturas. Desde las más inofensivas hasta las más peligrosas haciendo que vivir en este lugar sea casi imposible.

A diferencia de la dimensión normal el bosque de los familiares tenía un cielo rojo natural, los arboles del bosque eran de troncos gruesos negros de gran tamaño y que tomaban distintas formas haciendo que fuera fácil perderse.

De un círculo mágico aparecieron Rias y los demás los cuales miraron a su alrededor con Asia mirando con más curiosidad que cualquier otro.

\- ¿Este es el bosque de los familiares? – pregunto Asia mirando a su alrededor notando inmediatamente el color del cielo y las extrañas formas de los árboles.

\- Hai, se ve igual que la última vez que estuve aquí – contesto Issei mirando su alrededor de manera cuidadosa.

[Ten cuidado compañero, no bajes la guardia] dijo Draig de manera nerviosa.

\- Esperaba algo distinto – dijo Asia mirando una extraña ave negra de varios ojos que los miraba fijamente.

\- No dejes que la apariencia del lugar te engañe – dijo Kiba haciendo que la rubia lo mirara – Este lugar es el hogar de cientos de especies distintas, es común que las personas consigan sus familiares en este lugar – explico el caballero.

\- Nosotros conseguimos nuestros familiares en este lugar – dijo Koneko tranquilamente.

\- ¡Lo atrape! – exclamo una voz adulta haciendo que el grupo mirara hacia arriba encontrándose con un hombre.

Este era un hombre delgado de ojos negros y grandes cejas con algunas arrugas en su rostro, el hombre tiene cabello castaño anaranjado cubierto por una gorra azul, se encontraba usando una playera de tirantes blanca con una mochila amarilla y guantes negros sin dedos, también usa unos pantalones bermudas de color azul con una chaqueta amarrada en su cintura y botas negras.

\- ¿Q-quien es él? – pregunto Asia confundida - ¿Y porque me recuerda al protagonista de pokemon? – pregunto sintiendo un extraño parecido entre el protagonista del anime la persona delante de ellos.

\- ¡Permitan que me presente! – exclamo el hombre - ¡Mi nombre es Zatouji, el Maestro de los familiares! – se presentó señalándose a sí mismo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- … Maestro de los familiares… - repitió Asia imaginándose al protagonista de pokemon con la apariencia de Zatouji.

\- Zatouji-san, es un gusto verte de nuevo – saludo Rias con una sonrisa y sus manos en su cintura.

\- ¡Oh! ¡La joven heredera Gremory! – exclamo el hombre - ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¿Supongo que vienen a conseguir un familiar? ¡Después de todo es la noche perfecta para conseguir uno con la luna llena en su máximo esplendor! – explico mirando al grupo notando los rostros familiares de Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y Gasper.

Finalmente, su mirada se posó en Asia sabiendo inmediatamente que venían por un familiar para ella y finalmente su mirada se posó en Issei.

\- ¡Ah! ¡El joven Scavanger, como olvidar tu última visita al lugar! – dijo Zatouji recordando aquel suceso hace varios años haciendo que los demás miraran al Nekomata con curiosidad mientras este empezaba a chiflar “inocentemente” - ¡Pero dejemos eso de lado, supongo que están aquí para conseguir un familiar para esta señorita! – dijo el hombre saltando y cayendo cerca del grupo.

\- Así es, espero que podamos contar con tu asistencia Zatouji-san – contesto Rias.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Conmigo a su lado pueden conseguir cualquier familiar que se propongan! … A excepción de cierta Dragona e Hidra – exclamo terminando de manera más tranquila mirando nuevamente al Nekomata.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte Asia-chan, Zatouji-san es un experto en lo que respecta a familiares – dijo Akeno haciendo que la rubia mirara a Akeno.

\- ¡Así es jovencita! – concordó el hombre con una sonrisa – Ahora, ¿Qué tipo familiar te interesa? ¿Uno fuerte? ¿Uno rápida? ¿Quizás uno venenoso? ¿Algo que vuele? – pregunto de manera rápida.

\- ¿Qué tal un familiar lindo? – pregunto Asia mirando a Zatouji.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Hay cientos de ellas en este lugar! – exclamo dándole un pulgar en alto - ¡Síganme iremos a las zonas de algunas de ellas! – Zatouji se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por el grupo.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque Asia miro a Issei el cual seguía mirando a su alrededor de manera nerviosa con sus ojos moviéndose de lado a lado rápidamente.

\- Ise-lun – llamo Asia haciendo que el Nekomata diera un brinco.

\- ¡Nya! – maulló Issei dando un brinco - ¿Q-qué pasa Asia-chan? – pregunto de manera cortada mirando a Asia.

\- Tu, Frisk, Chara y Kunou ya habían venido – dijo llamando la atención de los demás miembros de la nobleza de Rias - ¿Qué clase de familiares tienen los demás? – pregunto.

\- Bueno el familiar de Kunou-chan es una zorrita de tres colas de pelaje amarillo que puede usar fuego – dijo Issei haciendo que Asia se imaginara al familiar correteando por las piernas de Kunou – El o los familiares de Frisk son unas pequeñas criaturas color rosa con orejas de conejo las cuales la siguen a todos lados camufladas y disfrutan de tomar objetos aleatorios – explico Issei con la rubia imaginándose a unos pequeños conejitos rosas que brincaban por los brazos de Frisk.

\- ¡Oh eso lo recuerdo! – dijo repentinamente Zatouji - ¡El nombre de las criaturas es Moke, pequeños espíritus que disfrutan del azúcar y de tomar objetos de otras personas para después regresárselos cuando más los necesiten! – explico haciendo que Asia asintiera entendiendo la explicación.

\- Había escuchado sobre los Moke, pero nunca he visto a alguno en persona – dijo Akeno.

\- Eso es de esperarse, a pesar de que los Moke llegan a vivir en el mundo humano ellos no acostumbran a dejarse ver además de que pueden a llegar a ser peligros dependiendo de donde habitan – explicó Zatouji. 

\- Y el familiar de Chara ya lo has visto – dijo Issei haciendo que Asia lo mirara confundida – Ya sabes, su pequeño cachorro esa es la forma que toma para no llamar la atención – explico Issei haciendo que Asia recordara al perrito de pelaje negro alborotado.

\- ¡¿Mordisquitos es un familiar?! – pregunto asombrada.

\- Hai, su verdadera forma es la de una fusión entre un cachorro y un tiburón, es bastante tierno – dijo Issei normalmente.

\- ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijeron?! – pregunto la rubia mirando a Issei.

\- Nunca preguntaste – respondió el Nekomata simplemente haciendo que Asia le diera un pequeño zape.

Sin dejar de caminar repentinamente Issei detuvo a Asia dejando que una creatura cayera al suelo con un sonido pegajoso, llevando su mirada al lugar Asia se encontró con un Slime verde el cual se retorcía en el suelo.

\- ¿Un Slime? – pregunto Asia.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se escuchó el crujido de las ramas de los arboles haciendo que el grupo mirara hacia arriba viendo como varios Slime caían hacia ellos, antes de que pudieran hacer algo los Slimes cayeron sobre Issei y Asia con algunos cayendo sobre los demás miembros a excepción de Kiba.

\- ¡Slimes! – exclamo Kiba tomando su espada y tratando de cortar alguno, pero uno de ellos cayo en sus ojos segándolo.

\- ¡Nya odio estas cosas! – exclamo Issei tratando de quitarse a los Slimes mientras estos empezabas a destruir su ropa a gran velocidad.

\- Creaturas pervertidas – dijo Koneko con molestia mirando como su brasier blanco con lunares azules ya se había vuelto completamente visible.

\- ¡Eep! – grito Gasper logrando salir casi intacto si no fuera por el Slime que cayó en su trasero cuando el dhampir cayó al suelo tratando de esquivar - ¡No, no me toques ahí! – grito tratando de quitarse al slime y salvar sus pantis azules.

\- Ugh – Rias se quejó mirando como los Slimes destruían su blusa y falda dejando ver su brasier de lencería carmesí y panties semi transparentes a juego - ¡Eso no! – dijo con molestia envolviendo su cuerpo con su magia eliminando a las criaturas.

\- Ara, ara – dijo Akeno mirando con un sonrojo ya con su lencería negra completamente visible.

\- ¡Ew! Tienen suerte de que solo sea mi uniforme, ¡Aléjense de mi ropa interior! – grito al sentir a la creatura pegajosa pegarse a su trasero tratando de deshacer sus panties blancas con bordes rosas - ¡Eep! – exclamo con un sonrojo en su rostro al sentir una mano en su trasero.

Girando su rostro Asia se encontró con Issei el cual había tomado al Slime tocando su trasero en el proceso y el nekomata procedió a tratar de jalar al Slime haciendo que Asia tapara su boca tratando de ahogar algunos gemidos placenteros. El Nekomata frunció el ceño al ver al Slime pegado a Asia teniendo una extraña sensación de celos, con eso Issei hizo más fuerza haciendo que Asia empezara a mover sus caderas con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Issei ignorando como los Slime habían destruido por completo sus pantalones dejándolo en sus boxers negros uso su mano libre y la puso en el trasero de Asia para hacer palanca y quitarle el Slime a Asia.

\- ¡Hmmmm! –la rubia soltó un gemido con una sonrisa mientras Issei aplastaba al Slime matándolo.

El Nekomata procedió a mirar el trasero de Asia notando como las panties se encontraban mojadas mientras un aroma dulce llegaba a su nariz haciendo que se sintiera levemente mareado. Sacudiendo su cabeza el Nekomata miro a su alrededor para ver a los demás batallando con los Slimes.

Rias quien una vez más había sido atacada por los seres pegajosos ahora se encontraba desnuda a excepción de sus panties dejando ver sus pezones rosados, pero a pesar de eso la pelirroja se encontraba usando su magia para destruir a los slime.

Koneko ahora solo en su ropa interior se encontraba arrancando a los Slimes de su cuerpo y lanzándolos al suelo con fuerza.

\- ¡Suficiente, tengo estándares! – grito Akeno al sentir un slime tratando de tocar su zona intima, con fuerza logro liberar sus manos y quitarse al slime dejando ver que había hecho que su lencería se volviera una tanga desgastada, una vez se liberó empezó a lanzar rayo a los Slimes sin detenerse.

\- ¡Tranquilo Gasper! – dijo Kiba logrando quitar el slime de las panties del dhampir dejando ver las nalgas del femenino chico.

\- ¡No! ¡No me mires! ¡Solo Issei puede verme! – exclamo Gasper tapándose su trasero con sus manos.

Issei al ver a sus compañeros se propuso a atacar, pero antes de que el Nekomata pudiera hacer algo un rayo azul empezó a atacar a los Slimes destruyéndolos inmediatamente llamando la atención del grupo.

El responsable era un pequeño dragón azul el cual revoloteaba mirando a los Slimes con molestia escrita en su rostro.

\- Roar – el pequeño dragón soltó un pequeño rugido lanzando otro rayo a los Slimes.

\- ¡Oh un Dragón Sprite! ¡Son familiares extremadamente raros que tienen un potencial de crecimiento enorme! – exclamo con un rostro emocionado y sangre bajando por su nariz.

\- ¡Oh es tan lindo! – dijo Asia mirando al tierno dragón bebe.

\- Vaya nunca había visto a un Dragón Sprite – dijo Akeno – Según se dice se sienten atraídos a personas de alma pura así que nunca se acercan a los demonios – explico Akeno.

El pequeño dragón al ver morir al último slime empezó a volar en círculos soltando chillidos de victoria.

\- ¡Muchas gracias dragoncito! – agradeció Asia haciendo que el dragón mirara a Asia y empezara a volar a su alrededor.

\- Parece que le agradas Asia-chan – dijo Issei mientras creaba grandes chamarras y se las entregaba a Rias, Koneko y Akeno.

\- ¡El chico tiene razón señorita! ¡Es raro que un dragón se acerque a otras personas así que si quieres que sea tu familiar debes hacer el contrato ahora! – exclamo Zatouji mirando al dragoncito.

\- Eres tan lindo – dijo Asia mirando como el dragoncito se paraba en sus hombros - ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Puji – dijo el dragón poniéndose en el pecho de Asia haciendo que la chica lo abrazara con una sonrisa.

Una vez todos se arreglaron un poco el grupo miro como Asia empezó a hacer el ritual necesario rodeando al dragoncito en un círculo mágico verde.

\- Sabes me impresiona que el Dragón Sprite se acercara a la rubia – dijo Zatouji mirando el ritual – Después de todo vi la reacción de la chica cuando la tocaste – le dijo a Issei haciendo que el Nekomata lo mirara fijamente.

\- A mí no, Asia tiene un aura que atrae a los dragones lo cual le facilita hacerse amiga de ellos – explico Issei.

\- Así está bien Asia-chan, hiciste un buen trabajo – dijo Akeno viendo como el dragón volvía a los brazos de la rubia y restregaba su rostro con el de Asia.

\- Jeje me das cosquillas Rassei-chan – dijo con una sonrisa, aunque cuando Issei escucho el nombre sus orejas se movieron.

\- ¿Rassei? – pregunto acercándose a la rubia.

\- Si, como utiliza rayos por eso Rai y combinándolo con tu nombre – explico con una sonrisa mientras Issei ocultaba un sentimiento de celos.

\- Ya veo, eso está bien – dijo Issei con una sonrisa acercándose - Espero que nos llevemos bien Rassei – dijo el Nekomata haciendo que el Dragón lo mirara fijamente.

Issei inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el dragón pretendía atacarlo así que rápidamente y de manera sutil libero su aura dragonica haciendo que el pequeño dragón mirara a Issei durante unos segundos para después bufar levemente pero dando un pequeño asentimiento.

\- Vaya esperaba que atacara al chico, después de todo a los dragones machos no les agradan otros machos – explico Zatouji mirando como el dragoncito parecía aceptar de mala gana a Issei.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

\- Buenas noches Buchou – dijo Kiba con Koneko caminando detrás de él.

\- Hasta mañana – dijo la nekomata.

\- Adiós Rias-chan nos vemos mañana – dijo Issei moviendo su brazo de lado a lado con una sonrisa.

\- Hasta mañana Rias-buchou – se despido Asia con una sonrisa.

\- Yo voy a dormir Buchou – dijo el dhampir saliendo igual de la habitación dejando únicamente a Rias y Akeno solas.

Rias igualmente se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro de su nobleza.

\- “Hoy fue un día divertido” – pensó Rias alegremente para luego mirar a su reina y mejor amiga – Akeno si quieres puedes ir a casa – dijo Rias haciendo que su amiga la mirara.

\- ¿No hay problema Rias? – pregunto la peli negra.

\- Hai, además puedo ver que a pesar de lo que dijiste estas excitada, ¿Verdad? – contesto y pregunto Rias haciendo que Akeno se sonrojara.

\- Ara, ara, ¿Acaso soy tan obvia? – pregunto Akeno con un sonrojo en su rostro - ¿Quieres unírteme? – pregunto de manera coqueta acercándose a Rias haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

\- No, así estoy bien Akeno – contesto tosiendo – Tu ve a divertiré – dijo Rias haciendo que la peli negra asintiera y se retirara dejando a Rias acompañada de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Rias se puso de pie y abrió una ventana dejando que el viento golpeara su rostro haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera, la chica se quedó unos segundos ahí disfrutando la luz de la luna cuando repentinamente frunció su rostro.

Disimuladamente levanto su mano como si fuera a acomodar su cabello y en un movimiento rápido extendió su mano lanzando un hechizo el cual se perdió entre los arboles donde una criatura solo un chillido y cayó al suelo.

Rias inmediatamente salto desde la ventana y camino hasta el animal siendo este un ave con algunas similitudes a un fénix el cual movía sus ojos de un lado a otro.

\- ¿De verdad Raiser? – pregunto Rias mirando el ave y procedió a tomarla entre sus brazos cuidadosamente – Supongo que debo esperar tu visita en estos días – dijo caminando de vuelta al club sabiendo que la oportunidad de conseguir su libertad estaba cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui el tercer capitulo nya.  
> Esperoo que les guste y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo nya.
> 
> Atte. Morde The Cat


End file.
